Doing This Alone
by Marie Pattin
Summary: Edward broke down all boundaries and slept with Bella. Her birthday party happens and he leaves. 2 months later Bella finds out she is pregnant. Will Edward ever find out? How does Bella deal with a baby? Much better then summary. I promise. *COMPLETE*
1. Finding Out

**AN: Okay, I hope this doesn't get confusing. So I am taking away all the other chapters and I will be adding about 5 chapters of what happened before Samuel is born. This chapter will contain the middle bulk of the original first chapter, Birth, as the beginning. If you have any questions just PM me. I know this is confusing. Bare with me, please. The first three paragraphs are Bella remembering. So I am not rushing, it just her thinking. Thanks to 63bluevette for some corrections concerning Bella being pregnant. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**Finding Out**

I remember that night perfectly. It was near the end of August and school was about to start. Edward and I were closer than ever.

"I love you Edward." I whispered to him.

"Bella, I love you too." He kissed my lips lightly. We laid there, wrapped in each other's arms. We had just made love. I was surprised by it. He had always had boundaries, but he let them down. It was, amazing. Pure bliss. I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

Three weeks later was my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. Then Edward left me. He said, that he didn't want me and that I wasn't good for him. My heart was broken and I would never be the same.

Nearly three months later, I thought about all those memories as I looked at the pregnancy test. Positive. It was impossible. Edw- a pain ripped through my chest- _he_ said that vampires couldn't reproduce. _He_ said it was impossible. I guess _he_ was wrong.

It took me a while to come to the possibility that I was pregnant. But after missing my period, again, I decided that it couldn't hurt to take a test. Now it told me something, that I didn't think was possible.

My breathing was shallow. My face was a unnatural pale. My hands shook and my legs gave away. I sunk to my knees and cried. I cried for my baby. It would have no father. It would have no aunts, uncles, or another set of grandparents. No, it would just have Charlie, Renee and me. That was if Charlie didn't kick me out and Renee didn't get angry.

I decided that I would go to the doctor's and get the test confirmed. I called and set up a appointment for the next day.

I entered the doctor's office and waited my turn to be called in. I was finally called in by a blond nurse, she looked familiar. She weighed me and took my temperature and blood pressure.

After she weighed me she said. "You have put on seven pounds." making a note of it on my chart. I gulped.

I went into the room she directed me to and waited again for the doctor.

He came in and smiled. "What can I do for you today Bella?" he asked.

"Do you have a strict patient-doctor confidentiality?" I asked. I couldn't have him running off telling Charlie.

He nodded, seeming confused. "Yes Bella. You are eighteen now. I can't tell anyone, not even your father, if you don't want me too. What is wrong Bella?" he was worried.

Tears came to my eyes. "I think I am pregnant."

He sighed. "Did you do a at home test?"

I nodded. "It was positive."

"Well we will do a test and we will see the results." He did the test and I had to wait thirty minutes. I waited and when the time was up, the doctor came back.

"Bella you are pregnant." He said, looking at my chart.

My shoulders slumped and the tears that had threatened all day, poured over. "This is not good."

"I am sorry Bella. There are other options." He said.

I wiped away my tears. Knowing what he meant I said, "_That_ is not a option."

He nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were aware of your options."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Gerandy. This is not what I wanted, at all." I told him, wrapping my arms around myself.

He nodded. "I hope everything works out for you Bella. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins." He handed me the slip and I drove to the pharmacy in Port Angeles to fill it. I didn't need any one in Forks knowing.

I only had to wait fifteen minutes and then I drove back home. I hid the vitamins in my dresser and then started Charlie's dinner. I decided that I would tell him to night about it. There was no point in delaying it.

The whole time while I was making dinner thought about what the future would hold for me and this baby. I rested my hand on my lower abdomen and felt a noticeable bump. Why didn't I notice before? If I wore a tight enough shirt you could tell that I was pregnant.

What should I do? I could always try and find _him_, but that would be impossible. Would he have even stayed if he knew or would that just added to him wanting to leave? I would have to finish school. I had to. I thought about my small college fund and knew that it was now the baby fund.

Charlie arrived home and we, well mostly he, started eating.

"Charlie. There is something I have to tell you." I began.

He looked shocked by my amount of words. I hadn't been the most active person the past couple of months. The first week was in a state of shock. I believe the doctor said I was cationic.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Yes and no. Charlie, I'm pregnant." I told him calmly, there was no need to drag it out longer.

His eyes went as wide a basket balls and his face turned a interesting shade of purple. "Wh-what?"

I sighed. "I am pregnant with…with Edward's" pain "child."

"Bella how could you?" He sputtered angrily. "Is that why he left? The no good son of a-".

I cut him off. "Dad, no. Edward didn't know. I didn't know. I didn't mean too. I didn't want this. He was not suppose to be able to have children. He had…gotten sick and he became infertile because of it. I guess it's a miracle." I said, finally realizing that I had gotten pregnant by a vampire. This just added to my set of problems.

"Miracle? You think this is a miracle! Bella your life is ruined. Do you understand that? You now have no future." He took a breathe. "Bella, I want you out of this house by tomorrow. Before I get home from work. You are dead to me Bella." He got up slowly from the table.

The tears poured from my eyes. I cleared off the table and washed the dishes, crying all the while. I pulled my self together and called my mother. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello." my mother's breezy voice answered.

I sniffed. "Hi Mom. It's Bella."

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mom I'm pregnant." I told her, the tears starting again.

There was silence for a minute. "Bella, I have nothing to say to you." She hung up the phone. The tears just flowed and flowed. I carried myself up the stairs and I got into the shower. I let the hot water pour over me. Too soon it was gone and I got out and got dressed.

I went into my room and started packing my things. I put all of my clothes into my duffel bag, next I packed several books. Then I grabbed my alarm clock and my grandmother's quilt and my pillow. I carried it down in several loads to my truck, being careful not to trip. I didn't want to hurt this baby because of my stupidity.

After I got everything loaded, I got into my truck and started driving. I didn't know where to go. I drove for an hour, just driving aimlessly. But I found my self driving down the long drive to the _their_ house. It was the only place I knew where to go.

I pulled up in front of the big white house. It looked so empty, so abandoned. A lot like me. I tried the front door to find it locked. I went around to the side door and broke one of the small window panes with a rock, mentally apologizing to Esme. I unlocked the door and went in. I entered into the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I saw all of the couches covered in white sheets. I also saw his piano, covered in a white sheet.

I lifted the sheet off the piano and lifted the lid. I ran my fingers over the keys, thinking of all the times Edward had sat there and played for me. I thought of my lullaby, something I hadn't thought about in months. The sweet, yet melancholy melody. His velvety voice, humming it in my ear. I shook my head and closed the lid, replacing the sheet.

I went upstairs into his room. His couch was there, also covered. All of his CDs and his stereo were gone, of course. I went over to the black couch and pulled off the sheet. It had a slight layer of dust on it. I wiped it off, laid down on it and inhaled. It smelled exactly like him. Instead of the usual pain, I felt comforted by the smell. I felt my lips tremble and my body shake as I cried.

I cried for losing him. I cried to my baby and told he or she that I was sorry that I wasn't good enough to keep it's father here. After a while I sat up and wiped away my tears. I went down the stairs slowly and got my things from my truck. I carried them up to his room.

I laid the quilt on the couch and put my pillow there. I got out my bag of bathroom stuff and went into the bathroom. I didn't expect for the water to be on and running, but it was. This surprised me and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back into the room and plugged in my clock. I looked my watch and set the time and then set the alarm. I changed out of my clothes and put on a large t shirt and sweat pants.

I wasn't tried so I decided to look around the room. I opened the door that led to the closet. I exhaled sharply when I saw several things in side. There were several shirts. I grabbed one and inhaled.

It smelled perfect, just like him. I took off my t shirt and slipped on his. It was big on me and I smiled, knowing that I would grow into it. Next I saw a small black box. I picked it up and saw that it was labeled "Pictures". I opened it and saw all of the pictures that were taken that summer. I put the lid back on and set the box down, saving it till later.

I turned back to the closet and found several burned CDs. I picked them up and set them on top of the box. I took the box and CDs over to the couch and started going through them. I got out my portable CD player and put in one of the unmarked CDs. The first song to come on was Clair De Lune. I smiled sadly and opened the box of pictures.

There many pictures of the Cullen family. Of course, they were all beautiful and the pictures captured them perfectly. When I would appear in a picture, I would be frowning while Alice played with my hair and make up or smiling as I messed around with Emmett. There were quiet a few of me with different groupings of Cullen's. One was of even of Jasper and me. I was standing on the opposite side of the room, while Jasper was on the other side, we shared a air hug.

There were quite a few where I had just tripped or was in the process of. Then I started finding ones of Edward. I found one of my favorites. He was playing the piano, not knowing the picture was being taken. He had a serene look on his face. The next picture he was still at the piano, but this time he was smiling. He was beautiful and god like. My angel. A pain tore through my body, but it was stopped like something or someone had stopped it.

I looked to the bump on my stomach. Did the baby stop that? I thanked the baby and continued looking through the pictures. I found ones of me, and some of Edward, but only one of both of us together.

We were on the couch, laying down. Edward was behind me with his arm over me. I was asleep but Edward was propped up by his other arm, just watching me. There was the look in his eyes. The look of love as he gazed down at me.

There were more pictures of us. I knew there was. I remember them but they weren't here. It was like some one had taken them. I decided that they must have gotten lost or misplaced. I took off my head phones and set the box on the floor. I pulled the quilt over me and fell asleep, my hand resting on my stomach.

The next day at school, every one was shooting me odd looks. They were constantly whispering to each other, when I walked past. They couldn't possibly know. Could they? I didn't tell any one but Charlie, Renee and the doctor. Wait, the blond nurse at the doctor's office, she looked a lot like Lauren. How could I forget? I mentally kicked my self. Lauren's mom was a nurse at the doctor's office. She must have seen the test results and, like her daughter, couldn't resist the urge to gossip.

I should sue.

So they knew, that was not good. It was hard enough, with my parents basically disowning me, but to add the stress of people talking about me was going to kill me.

I was able to survive through the morning, but lunch was something else, entirely. With every single Forks High student with their eyes on me, I sat down at my usual table with Angela and Ben. Angela didn't even mention anything, as people whispered and glared.

I had to know. "Angela, what are they all talking about?"

She shifted, uneasily in her chair. "There's a rumor going around that your..." she lowered her voice, "pregnant."

I sighed, my face dropped into my hands. "Great." I took several calming breaths.

"Well look at what we have here," the all too familiar, nasty and nasally voice said. I brought my head up to look at Lauren. She flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder. "I heard your knocked up, is it true?" She answered her own question, "of course it's true. At least we all know why Edward left you." She laughed evilly.

That was the last straw for me. I stood up and sent my fist into Lauren's nose. I smiled as she screamed and blood poured out of her nose. I mentally thanked Emmett for teaching me how to throw a good punch. I caught a whiff of the blood and my stomach turned. I breathed in through my mouth, pushing down the nausea the best I could.

One of the teachers, grabbed my arm and took me to the principle, Mr. Greene's, office. Lauren was brought in right after me. The nurse check out her nose, confirming that it was broken. I smiled inwardly. Lauren was told to take a seat. She sat several seats down from me.

She sat there, speechless. Mr. Greene called me into the office first. I sat down in one of the two chairs, that faced his desk.

He sat down and folded his hands. "Miss. Swan what seems to be the problem?"

I crossed my arms. "Lauren said something really rude to me. I didn't appreciate what she said and I guess my temper got the best of me."

"What did she say, that made you so mad?" He asked.

I looked away from him, biting my lip in effort to help hold back the tears. "It doesn't matter what she said."

He sighed. "If you don't tell me what she said, then I am going to have to give you five days out of school suspension. Miss. Mallory will only get two days detention."

"What?" I whipped my head around to face him.

"Well since, you hit her and unless Miss. Mallory tells me something different, you didn't really have a reason to hit her. I know how girls can get and if she said something, then you need to tell me." He pulled out several papers and set them in front of him. "Miss. Mallory, can you come in here?"

Lauren walked in. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but it was now swollen and starting to bruise. She had cotton balls shoved up her nose to help stop the blood. "I didn't do anything Mr. Greene." Her already nasally voice was twice as bad now. I nearly laughed. "Bella hit me for no reason."

I couldn't take it. If I was going down, then so was Lauren. "Mr. Greene, Lauren made reference to why..." I took a deep breathe, "Ed-edward left me." Mr. Greene knew of what happened to me after _he _left me.

"And that is why you hit her?" He asked, eying Lauren. I nodded my head. "Alright then, Miss. Swan you will be getting two days out of school suspension. Miss. Mallory, you will be getting five days out of school suspension."

"What?" Lauren yelled.

"You incited a fight, verbally assaulted and harassed, Miss. Swan. Also, you caused a disruption to the lunch hour." He turned to look at me. "While Miss. Swan shouldn't have hit you, she was only retaliating to your harassment. She was some what justified in her actions." Lauren crossed her arms and mumbled something under her breath. "I am going to call your parents now." He picked up the phone.

Was Charlie even going to come down? He did say he wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't that mad at Charlie for kicking me out. It hurt, a lot, that he did. But he was angry with me. My stomach was twisted into knots. Mr. Greene hung up the phone and sent Lauren and I out to wait.

She turned to me, "You are going to regret this, Bella."

I half smiled, "Who has the broken nose? Oh, that's right you do." I turned to face her, glaring. "If you ever say anything about that again, I will break a lot more than your nose."

She sat there speechless. A few minutes later, her mother walked in. I was right, it was the nurse from the doctor's office. They went into Mr. Greene's office, when they came back out I went up to Mrs. Mallory.

"Mrs. Mallory, I am telling Dr. Gerandy that you broke the patient confidentiality. You have just caused me so much grief." I narrowed my eyes at her.

She gulped. "Why would you do that Bella?"

"Because now the entire town, probably knows that I am pregnant. That was my personal business. You are a horrible gossiper. One day it's going to come back at you, ten fold."

She glared at me, so did Lauren, as they walked out of the office. Charlie came in right after they left. He merely glanced at me as he walked into Mr. Greene's office. I followed behind him, tripping on my way there. Charlie caught me and set me upright. I tried to thank him, but he turned away from me and sat down.

"Chief Swan, as I said on the phone, Lauren Mallory provoked Bella. Bella told me what Lauren said, in so many words. But, I was wondering if you could explain more on why Bella would be so upset." Mr. Greene said to my father.

Charlie replied, "Bella's pregnant, this girl probably said something pertaining to that."

Mr. Greene's eyebrows rose. "Well, that changes things. I assume you two have talked about this."

I shook my head. "Not really, I'm not living at my Dad's right now."

"Oh, well. Bella I would like to talk to you about what is going to happen." Mr. Greene said. I nodded my head. "Well, you will leave school when you reach eight months and then you can finish at home or you can work really hard, take your finals before you leave. We can discuss this more later. Right now, Bella I want you to go home. You can not come to school tomorrow or the next day and you will not be allowed to make up your work for your classes."

"Okay," I said.

He handed Charlie a paper. "I need you to sign this and Bella needs to sign it too."

"What is this?" Charlie asked.

"It just says that you are fine with the punishment that Bella is getting and you are aware of it as her parent."

Charlie nodded his head and signed the paper, handing it to me. I signed it and gave it to Mr. Greene. We all stood up.

"Sorry for the trouble." Charlie said, shaking Mr. Greene's hand.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you when you come back." Mr. Greene told me.

"Alright. Sorry, Mr. Greene." I said honestly.

He smiled. "We all make mistakes." His words had a double meaning. Charlie nearly ran out of the room and I followed him out. He never turned around, he just got into his cruiser and drove away. I quickly brushed away the tears. I got into my truck and drove to the white mansion in the woods.

**Some of you are confused about what I am doing. The story is staying the same. I am just added a few chapters to the beginning. I just feel like there are too many unanswered questions. This is mostly because I am OCD and I major problems. HAHA! But I hope you all enjoy. **


	2. New Home

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy!**

**Chapter 2**

**New Home**

**Angela's POV**

"Mom, I'm home." I called out, running up the stairs to my bedroom, being careful not to trip on my brother's toys. I set my backpack next to my desk and went back downstairs. I went into the kitchen, finding my mom cooking dinner. 

"How was school?" She asked, chopping through the vegetables.

I grabbed an apple. "Bella Swan punched Lauren Mallory, broke her nose." I told her, taking a bite of my apple. 

My mother gasped. "Really? Bella Swan?" she shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. What happened?" 

I sighed, remembering Lauren's words. "There's a rumor going around that Bella is pregnant and-"

My mother cut me off. "Bella's pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I guess so. But Lauren came up to her in lunch and asked her about it. Then Lauren said something about Bella's being pregnant, was the reason for Edward leaving her." Sadness crept into my voice. Bella had barely spoken a word since the Cullen's left. I watched as the circles under her eyes grew darker and darker. Her face became, if it was possible, paler and more gaunt. Her eyes no longer held the brightness that they always had. They were dim and dead. 

"Oh my." My mother knew of the affect the Cullen's leaving had on Bella. "Lauren is a lot like her mother. Poor Bella."

"Yea, I feel bad for her. I mean her boyfriend left her, she's pregnant. Mom, I'm worried about her. She is so different." 

"I know it's hard to see a friend in trouble, but I'm sure Bella will be fine." My mother walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella will eventually get over Edward." 

I pulled away from my mom. "That's the thing. I don't think she will, especially now that she is pregnant. Edward was her life and he still is. It's like," I paused, searching for the words. "she missing her life force."

My mother sighed, "They were really serious, weren't they?" I nodded. "Well, why don't you give Bella a call, see how she is doing?" 

I gave my mom another quick hug before I grabbed the cordless phone and went upstairs to my room. I dialed Bella's number and after a few rings, someone picked up. 

"Hello," It was Chief Swan. 

"Hi, Chief. Can I talk to Bella?" I asked. 

"Bella doesn't live here anymore," He said, his voice thick. 

What did he mean? "Um, well where does she live? Do you have her number?" 

"No, I don't know where Bella went. No, I don't have her number." His voice was slightly angry. 

Not wanting to upset him more, I quickly said good bye. "Well, thanks Chief. 'Bye." I hung up the phone. If Bella wasn't at her father's, where was she? Why wasn't she at living there anymore. 

"Mom," I called out, walking down back downstairs. I put the phone back on it's base. "Did you know, Bella isn't living at her father's anymore?"

Her brow furrowed. "No, I didn't know that. Why-" she stopped her self. Pity, shock and anger washed over her face. "I see," 

"What," 

She sighed. "The chief must have kicked her out."

I shook my head. "I understand him being upset, but kicking her out. She doesn't have anyplace to go." I was upset. Bella could be sleeping in her truck, for all I knew. 

"You're right." My mother was thoughtful for a minute. "I am going to talk to your father, when he gets home. Go and do your homework, honey. We'll talk later."

I nodded my head and headed upstairs. I got out my homework, but I barely put any effort into it, I was too worried about Bella. My mother called me, telling me dinner was ready. I trudged my way downstairs. I took my seat at the table.

"How was school, Ang?" My dad asked me. 

"Alright, there was a fight." I told him, stabbing at my food. 

"Your mom told me about that. Isaac, Josh settle down." My brothers were starting to elbow each other. He turned his attention back to me. "Your mother told me, that Bella Swan doesn't really have a place to live. We were thinking that she could come and live with us."

That took me by surprise. "You mean, you don't mind that she is having a baby out of wedlock?" 

He sighed. "No, Angela. She is your friend and she is in trouble. In a town like _this_, she needs someone kind to count on."

"Thanks Dad, Mom. I talk to Bella about it when she comes back to school." I jumped up from my seat and gave them both hugs. 

**BPOV**

My two day suspension was over. Finally I could go back to school and face my judgmental classmates, what joy that would bring to my life. 

Not. 

Sleeping on the black leather couch was starting to make my back hurt. I ignored the pain in my back as I got into the, believe it or not, still running shower. I showered quickly and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans that were almost too tight, a blue t-shirt, black and blue checkered Vans and a blue Hurley hoodie. **(Link to outfit on my profile.)**I realized that everything, besides the hoodie, Alice had bought for me. It was a few of the items that I actually wasn't to upset that she had bought me.

I brushed away the tears and grabbed my bag. I headed out to my truck, roared it to life and drove to school. As I reached the school, I noticed that every one was, once again, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and got out of my truck, walking to my class. There was, once again, whispers and stares as I made my way. Everyone moved out of my way like I was a deadly disease. 

In English, I was called down to the Mr. Greene's office. When I arrived, Mrs. Cope directed me to his office.

I knocked on the door, "Come on in," Mr. Greene's voice came from behind the door. I opened the door and sat down. "So, Bella, we need to talk about your options. Seeing as you are not living at with your father, I must ask, where are you living?" 

"I am staying at...a friend's house." I answered, it was honest enough. 

He nodded, "Now what would you like to do? There are several options. You can finish school, before you leave. You can leave and then take summer courses. Or you can just come back next year."

I thought about my choices. I don't think I could handle school and a baby, so the second option was out. I wouldn't be able to handle another year of sideways glances and whispers. So the I was left with the first option. "I guess I can finish out the year." 

He nodded his head. "Alright." He looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Bella, how are doing, without...him being here?" 

I was grateful that he didn't say his name. "The best that I can be doing, all things consider." 

"How far along are you?" he asked. 

"About fourteen weeks." I told him and without realizing it, my hand went to my baby bump.

"Well thats means you'll only miss a month of school. Your grades are quite good, I have faith that you'll be able to finish the year early." He scanned a paper that he had in front of him. "You'll need to get a excuse from your doctor, so that you don't have to participate in gym. Do you have any questions." I shook my head. "Well, thats all. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to ask a teacher or my self." 

I smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Greene."

"You're welcome, Miss. Swan. You can go back to class." I stood and as I walked into the constant drizzle, the bell rang. I sloshed through the rain to lunch. I got a piece of pizza and a lemonade. I paid and went to sit with Angela and Ben. They smiled at me. I returned one to them as I sat. 

As I took a bite of my pizza, Angela said, "So, I called you yesterday."

I sallowed, "Did you?" 

She nodded, "Bella," she dropped her voice to a mere whisper, "i know that your dad kicked you out. I also know that you don't have anywhere to stay." I gulped. "I was wondering if you would like to come and live with my family." 

I wasn't expecting that. Tears welled in my eyes. "Thank you, so much Angela. But I couldn't impose on your family like that." 

She shook her head. "It was my parents' idea. They invited you. Bella please."

I was about to reject when my thoughts flashed to my baby. I looked down at my bump and smiled. This was about more than just my pride, my ego. This was also about my baby, I had to do what was best for him. "Angela," I paused. "I would love to come and stay with your family."" 

Angela face was plastered with a smiled. "I am so happy, Bella. I can help you get your stuff together and you can come over, today." 

"No," I said quickly. "That's fine. I don't have that much, so I will come over around four-thirtyish." 

"Perfect." Angela said. She drove into detail about the guest I would be staying in. She assured me every time I would voice my concern about staying at her house. Even thought I was worrying, I couldn't help but be happy at the fact I would be sleeping in actual bed. I would be forever thankful for having Angela as my friend. 

**Short, sorry. But I might be getting grounded. So I wanted to get a chapter in. **


	3. Moving Causes Realizations

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are ama-za-zing! Ya'll think that Charlie and Renee are evil. But you have to remember, they wanted better for Bella. They didn't want her to end up like them. They still love her, they are just angry and disappointed. It hurts them too, especially Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't do a disclaimer for this. So, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners. (btw, I am only putting this up once for the whole story)**

**Chapter 3**

**Moving Causes Realizations**

As I put some final items into my bag, I glanced around at the room that had become my home for the past few days. My heart wretched as I realized that this was my true home. But, it was empty now, void of all the love that it once held.

I picked up my bag and ran my hand over the black leather couch. As I left the room, I let my fingers go over the gold curtains. I closed the door behind me and walked down the steps, running my hand over the cool railing. I walked down the hallway, noting all of the rooms as I went: Carlisle's office, Alice's room, Jasper's study, Rosalie and Emmett's room. I walked, slowly, down the last set of stairs.

I was now in the living room. His piano sat, untouched. I couldn't control the urge I had to go and run my fingers over the cool keys. I set down my bag and pulled the sheet off of the big, black, beautiful piano. I lifted the lid and found a folded piece of paper. I picked it up, curious. I shoved it in my pocket- my curiosity would have to wait.

I hit several keys, letting the sweet notes soothe me. I was floored with memories. The first was the night after he stayed. I bounded down the stairs into his arms. The image changed and he and I were sitting as he played my lullaby for me. The image was swept away and replaced with one of him and I on his couch, his arms forming a protective cage around me.

I pulled back my hand and fell to my knees, sobbing. I screamed and wrapped my arms around my chest. The images kept on playing in my head, all leading to the day in the forest. Pain flared and intensified, racking my body. As the pain started to subsided, I picked my self out the ground and wiped the tears away. I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself. I needed to look normal when I went to Angela's.

After I pulled myself together, I grabbed my bag and headed out to my truck. I put the bag into the back of my truck. As I opened the door to my truck, I took one final look at the white house. It looked empty, just like me. I let out a shaky sigh and got into my truck, roaring it to life. I drove to Angela's, shaking with nerves the whole time.

I finally reached her house and she came out. "Bella," She greeted me as I jumped down from my truck. We gave each other a quick hug before we went around to get my bags out of the bed of my truck. We carried them into the house, where I was greeted by her parents and brothers.

"Hello Bella. We are so glad you have decided to come and stay with us." Her mother said, giving me a hug. Mrs. Weber was about five foot eleven with dark brown hair and the same hazel eyes that Angela had.

"Yes, Bella. We are happy to have you here." Mr. Weber said to me. Mr. Weber was six foot one and had thinning, light brown hair that matched Angela's. He gestured to identical twins who looked to be about nine years old. "This is Isaac and Josh."

They both mumbled "hi" and ran off. I smiled.

"Well, dinner will be ready in an hour. Angela why don't you show Bella to the guest room." Mrs. Weber said.

"Of course." Angela picked up my bag and motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, Bella." She led me up the stairs. Her house was much larger than Charlie's. As we walked down the hallway she pointed out different rooms- her room, her parent's room, Josh and Isaac's room, finally ending at the guest room, well my room now.

"Here we are," She said, opening the door to reveal a light yellow room. There was a double bed covered by a white comforter and white pillows. There was a small window seat with green and yellow pillows on top of a yellow seat cushion. The window was framed by sheer white curtains and a yellow valance. Next to the bed was a white side table with a lamp. The door was blocking a closet and white dresser. **(Link on my profile)**

It was small, but perfect. It made the gloomy day outside almost disappear.

"This is beautiful, Angela. Thank you." I told her as I moved inside the room, setting my bags down. I sat down on the bed, exhausted from the day. Angela came in and set down my bag next to my other ones.

"So let's get you unpacked." I joined her and we started unpacking my bags. The first bag was mostly clothes. One time Angela saw the tag on one of the shirts. She raised her eyebrows slightly, but just folded the shirt and set it in the dresser.

"Alice," I said, with a small, sad smile. "Brought a lot of things for me. She liked to spoil me." I laughed a little. "Even though I didn't like her too."

Angela smiled, "She was your best friend."

I shrugged. "More like a sister." It felt good to talk to some one, even though it hurt. "Emmett was like my brother." I missed him and Alice so much.

"You miss them." Angela stated.

I nodded my head. "They were my family." I blinked back the tears. "I don't have brothers or sisters or any relatives. And, I have always cared for my parents instead of them caring for me. The Cu-cullens were everything to me." I felt a tear escape. I brushed it away, but I suddenly felt Angela's arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." she said, not releasing the hug. I didn't mind. When she pulled away she said, "You can talk to me about anything."

I sniffed. "I just feel like the world's on my shoulders and there is no one here to help me hold it up."

She looked at me, really looked at me. "Bella what did he do to you?" I had never seen Angela any where near angry before.

I had to tell some one. It was eating me inside and out. "He told me that I wasn't good for him, that he didn't love me anymore. That he was tried of trying to be something he wasn't." My voice broke numerous times.

"Bella," Angela wrapped me in her arms again. "I am so sorry. I never knew." She pulled away and placed hand on the bump I was hiding underneath my hoodie. She smiled, "It's going to be ok."

I wiped away my tears. I gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks Angela." After that we talked about school, homework. Soon everything was folded, hung up and put away. Mrs. Weber called us down stairs for dinner.

_Flash Forward_

I was careful as I rolled my self out of bed. I was now thirty weeks along. I went to the doctor's about a week ago and she told me that I was putting on a bit more weight then most pregnant women. She said this was mostly likely because I was underweight and now my body was trying to make up for it. She also let me listen to the baby's heartbeat. It was the most amazing thing. Hearing it's little heart. I didn't get a ultrasound because I didn't want to know what I was having. The doctor said everything was fine.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a off white colored cotton shirt that ended just below my hips. I pulled on a pair of jeans that had a stretch waist. I slipped on my Chucks. I owed all of my clothes to Angela and her mom. They surprised me one day a couple of weeks ago with several bags of clothes from Old Navy Maternity. I was shocked by their kindness. I asked them much it all came to, so I repay them. They refused to tell me. Why were people always doing this to me?

I sighed as I put on my faithful Chucks. They wanted to buy me shoes, but my Chucks were perfectly worn and comfortable. There was no need of new shoes.**(Link on profile of outfit. It's so cute!!)**

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a half ponytail. A few pieces of my hair fell out of the elastic band. I left them, not wanting to redo my hair. I went back into my room and hurriedly made my bed. I grabbed my parka and my school bag. I gripped the railing as I walked down the stairs. Luckily, all of my extra carefulness was paying off. I had only stumbled a few times in the past weeks.

I was greeted to the usual craziness that happened every morning at the Weber's house. Mrs. Weber was trying to get herself ready and the twins. Angela was getting all of her school things ready while Mr. Weber was looking for his keys so he could head off to the church. Josh was flinging Cheerios at Isaac, while Isaac threw toast at him.

I walked over to them. I grabbed Josh's hand and Isaac's as they were about to throw and fling some more. "Boys, how about we eat the food?" They grumbled but went to back to eating their breakfasts.

"Thanks Bella." Mrs. Weber said, as she raced around the kitchen back into the living room.

I grabbed a breakfast bar, only to get a reproving look from Angela. "You know that you need to eat more than that, Bella."

I scowled but grabbed an apple and a piece of toast, which I smeared some peanut butter on. I quickly ate my breakfast as I noticed the time. The Weber's house was only a short walk from the school but I drove Angela and I after we dropped off the boys at school.

Isaac and Josh got their coats on and grabbed their backpacks on the way out to my truck. I pulled on my parka and slung my bag over my shoulder. Angela was following behind me. We got into my truck and drove to the elementary school. I sighed as I saw the sign. "Forks Elementary School: Home of the Puddle Jumpers".

We drove to school, finding a close parking spot. Angela and I got out and went to stand under the cafeteria overhang. We joined the group that was already there- Mike, Ben, Eric, and his girlfriend. They stilled talked to me and Ben and Eric's girlfriend only talked to me because of their boy/girlfriend was still friends with me. Mike proved to be a great friend. I figured all romantic feelings were out the window now for him. Eric, due to finding his own love, was just a friend too. Most people just ignore me. Some will make their comments, but mostly I just stay away from everyone.

"Morning everyone." I said to them. They all gave their head nods and 'good mornings' back.

Everyone was talking about winter homecoming. It was one of those subjects that I usually tuned out. It hurt too much to think about how they all would have dates and I wouldn't. I wouldn't have one because the one person I wanted, wasn't here and was never coming back. I expected tears to come to my eyes, but they didn't. That was odd.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out.

I jumped. "What?"My voice broke.

"I asked if you were going to homecoming?" Mike asked me.

That insolent boy knew I wasn't going. "Um, no. I'm not going." I told him through my teeth. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to class. The rest of the day passed with out incident. When I got in the truck I remembered it was Friday. I sighed, contented. Two whole days with no glares, sideway stares, or under the breathe comments.

Angela joined me in my truck and we went to the elementary school to pick up Isaac and Josh. When we got to the Weber's home, we all sat at the kitchen table and did our homework. Mrs. Weber came home and started dinner. Soon she finished and just as Mr. Weber walked in, dinner was done. We all ate and I retreated upstairs to my room.

Life here was so...normal. I never really had to do anything. I felt bad about that. At first I would try to help, but no one would let me. Soon, I just gave up. I still did small things here there, like loading the dishwasher.

When I got in my room, I started going through a large basket of clothes. Most of them were too small for me now, but I was going to keep them for after I had the baby. I folded the clothes and put them into a box. I was about to put away the last pair, when I noticed a paper sticking out of the pocket. Curious, I pulled it out and opened it up. I realized, with a gasp, that it was the piece of paper that I had found my last day at their house.

Slowly, I opened the paper. I noticed that there were several sheets. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I opened my eyes. I was shocked by what I saw on the papers. It was the music to my lullaby. Clearly, written across the top in elgant script was, Bella's Lullaby.

I barely made out the notes, wishing I hadn't quit those piano lessons when I was young. But as they moved up and down and connected, I could almost hear him playing it. I held fast the pieces of paper. I went to my night stand and pulled out a book. It was my scrapbook of my pregnacy. I would take a picture every two weeks and i stuck them into a book. I would sometimes write how I was feeling, what the doctor had said and other things.

I put the score into one of the pockets in the back of the book. I was suddenly exhusted.

I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up over me. All of those books said, that I should be feeling more energy. But I didn't; I felt so exhausted. I got this weird sensation in my stomach. It kept spreading through out my body and soon enough my whole body was in this weird, tense state. I closed my eyes and slipped under to the darkness.

All the while, I dreamed, strange dreams. I didn't understand, nor did I remember much. Not one point of the dream stood out. It was...sameness. It was like I was in the same dream and it just kept repeating. But I never got the gist of the dream. Soon the dreams slipped and I fell into a deeper level of sleep. After what seemed like forever, I finally woke up.

I looked around the room. The clock said, eleven fifty six. It was light out, I knew it was in the morning. I felt...different. My steps were more graceful. My skin looked to be slight paler. I thought of it as nothing as I walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weber was sitting at the counter.

"Good morning." I said to her as I walked to the fridge.

She jumped up from the stole. "Bella," She pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright? You're finally awake."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "Finally? What do you mean?"

"You have been asleep for a couple of days. We called the doctor but he said there was nothing wrong with you. It was normal for you to be tired."

A few days! "Well, I'm fine. I feel ok." I felt much better than ok. I felt pretty good.

"Well, I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day -just to be safe. So get something to eat and head back upstairs."

I nodded at her and got an orange and a glass of juice. I went back to my room and finished my snack. I crossed my arms and noticed how hard they were. I pushed that thought out of my mind, not thinking much of it.

Soon the clues started to fall into place and I sat up, with a sudden realization.


	4. Changes

**AN: I am so sorry. I have no excuse for not updating. Well here is, by the sound of your reviews, the much anticipated chapter. I hope to get the next few chapters out fast. I know what they are going to be about, some of it is very sad. I'm just warning you. So here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Changes**

"No. It can't- it can't be." I gasped. There was no possible way for me to be a vampire. I hadn't been bitten, but yet my skin was hard and I had a gracefulness that I had only dreamed of having. My hand flew to my stomach and I listened. I could hear the faint, but steady heartbeat. There was another heartbeat, my heartbeat. It was very slow and I could barely hear it.

I rushed to the mirror and was awed by the reflection. I was beautiful. My hair was soft and shiny, the hint of red that could only be seen in the sun, was more obvious. I was paler, but not much. Everything was more angled and enhanced. The thing that was the most shocking was my eyes.

They were still their chocolate brown, but there were hints of burgundy in them. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to see if I was just imagining. But when my eyes opened, I looked just the same.

That's when I was hit with another realization- the thirst.

But there was none. I didn't feel like running down the stairs and draining the blood of Mrs. Weber, even though I could smell her. But she didn't smell good. She smelt like well –rust and salt- just like when I was human.

I sat down on my bed and took deep calming breathes. Why wasn't I thirsty? Why did my heart still beat? These questions and many others rushed through my head.

As I thought, a sudden curiosity rushed through me. I wanted to try out my "new" talents. I got up and opened the window. I looked down and saw the long drop. The wind blew, but yet it didn't feel cold. This gave me the courage to stand on the edge and jump. I closed my mouth to stop the scream that wanted to come out. I no longer felt the air flowing around me, so I opened my eyes.

I was safely on the ground. I looked back up at the open window and smiled. I turned and started running. I started off at a very fast pace- much faster than any human. It felt like nothing, so I started going faster. Soon everything around me was a blur, but yet I could see, hear, taste, smell everything. I didn't even need to look down to watch for rocks or tree roots. I just ran.

I stopped and found myself in the middle of the woods. I felt a sense of familiarity and I walked through the trees.

As I broke through, I let out a gasp. I was in the meadow- _our meadow_. It was nothing like the day when I first came. It was dark and the meadow, seemed, so ordinary. I sat down on the edge. I waited for the tears to fall and they did, in a long and steady stream.

"_Why_!" I screamed. I sat there holding my head in my hands, screaming and sobbing. I was a pitiful sight, but that didn't stop me. I sat there for immeasurable amount of time, when I heard foot steps.

These we're not heavy human foot steps, but light and barely there. They were a vampire's.

I stood up and waited for whoever it was to come into the clearing. Soon enough, I saw black hair and pale skin. I instantly recognized who it was.

"Laurent," I said.

He raised an eyebrow and had a look of shock on his face. "Bella," his eyes flashed to my stomach and then his nostrils flared. "How is this possible? You can't be," he struggled for the word.

"Pregnant," I filled in for him.

He shook his head, "But _how_? You're a vampire."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'm still figuring it out. I still trying to figure out how I even got pregnant."

He laughed. "Silly girl, if you don't know how you got pregnant-"

"I got pregnant by…a vampire" I stopped his laugh.

He snorted. "Impossible."

I gestured to my stomach. "Clearly, it isn't." He shook his head again. "Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject.

He looked up at me. "Honestly, the power to control's one self, is difficult. Trying to change after living one way is very hard. I cheat often." He smiled and I finally took notice of the color of his eyes. Red, blood red.

I backed away from him. "I need to go." I heard another voice, one that belonged neither to Laurent or me. It was _his_ voice. _Bella, don't move._ It commanded.

Instead of being filled with pain I was charged with a calm that I wasn't expecting. I listened to the voice.

Laurent stepped closer to me. "Now, now Bella I must tell you that you won't be going anywhere."

_Remain calm, Bella. Find out why._ I did as the voice asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, my voice much stronger than I expected.

Laurent smiled, "Why else?"

"Victoria," I said my voice low and quiet.

He nodded his head, "Yes. I kept in contact with her. She thought about just killing your precious Edward but, she thought that that wouldn't be proper revenge. After her mate was killed, so she figured, a mate for a mate."

His word struck me, hard. _Bella, _Edward's angry voice told me. _Distract him and then run as fast as you can._ I tried to think of a way to distract the red-eyed monster in front of me. I saw a fallen tree. It's now or never, I thought to myself as I quickly picked up the tree and threw it at Laurent. I was amazed at my strength.

I didn't dwell on it too long. I took off, running faster than I had before. I didn't know where to go, but I ran to where my instincts took me.

I soon found my self breaking out of the foliage and onto a dirt road. I ran along it and I came to a cliff. I stopped.

I was trapped and the only way out was down.

I heard a snicker behind me and I turned around. Laurent was standing there, his eyes gleaming. "This would be harder than I thought. I am here as a favor of Victoria. She will get quite the story when I tell her of you." He walked closer to me.

_Bella._ Edward's voice was angry, he was nearly growling. _Jump! You can't fight him. _

I looked over the edge and saw the gray, angry waves crashing against the rocks below. I gulped and turned back to look at Laurent. He was coming closer and closer. I didn't have another choice. I was jump or die.

I thought about my baby and the promise I had made. I had to keep that promise. I took a step backwards and jumped. I felt the cool air all around me and then I felt the raging waters. I was taken under. The waves rolled over me. I wrapped an arm around my stomach. I could feel my lungs burning, needing air. I quickly swam to the top and took a deep breathe when I surfaced.

I treaded water for a minute and then started swimming towards the shore. I was starting to get tired. I was able to reach the shore. I pulled myself away from the water. I tired to stand, but I failed. I was so tired. I realized that I still lost my energy. I laid down, feeling the misting on my exposed skin. My eyelids started closing and I couldn't help put close them the rest of the way.

My only thoughts were on my baby and the voice that told me in a calm voice, _You're safe, Bella._ And with that, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was very warm. I was wearing different clothes. I had on too big sweat pants and a huge, long sleeved shirt. There were several blankets on top of me. I heard the sounds of people talking and I focused on that.

"She's a vampire." I low, rough voice said.

"How the fu-" this voice was cut off by another.

"That doesn't matter. She's pregnant and clearly she's not a full vampire." This voice I recognized. It was Jacob Black.

"I thought blood suckers couldn't reproduce."

"Well whatever happened, she was in trouble. Clearly, she was not friends with that other leech. If she was, I don't think she would jump off a cliff in order to escape him" Jake's voice said.

I tried to turn, but was met with a pain. I moaned. I felt a hand on my face. "Bella, are you awake?" It was a woman's voice. I opened my eyes and was meant by two black, but caring eyes. I didn't know this face. I would have remembered a face like this one.

One side of the face was flawless, copper skin. But the other side had three long scars that pulled down the corner of her eye and the corner of mouth. I quickly looked back into her caring eyes. She gave me a beautiful half smile.

"I'm Emily." She said, as she helped me sit up.

"Where am I?" I asked her, my voice was raspy.

She handed me a glass of water, which I greatly took and drank. "You're at my house. The boys over there found you." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. I saw five massive humans. They all looked so similar from their hair cuts, to the clothes they wore- which were not that much.

"Thank you," I said to them. I picked out the one I knew as Jacob. I smiled at them. They gave me unsure smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked me, drawing my attention back to her.

I rubbed my stomach and said, "Hungry, to be honest."

She laughed, "I figured as much." She went into the kitchen and brought back a plate of food and a cup of hot chocolate. I thanked her and started eating. I saw her throw a look over her shoulder and she rolled her eyes in an I-told-you-so fashion. The humans-giants shifted.

I quickly finished all the food on the plate. "Thanks again, Emily." I felt a kick inside of me and I smiled. "The baby thanks you too."

"Can I feel?" Emily asked and I nodded my head. She placed a warm hand on my stomach and the baby kicked against her hand. She smiled, "Well your welcome." We both laughed. "How far along are you?"

"Thirty weeks, but I don't know how I can get any bigger." I told her.

She smiled, "It looks like you got two in there."

I was about to answer her when one of the oversize men came over. "Emily, can we talk to Bella, alone?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "It was nice to meet you, Bella."

I gave her a smile and she walked outside. I looked at the enormous beings that were now standing around me.

The one that had kissed Emily spoke first, "I'm Sam. This is Jared, Paul, Embry and-"

"Jacob," I finished for him. I smiled at Jacob. "I remember you."

He smiled, "Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be." I told him, honestly.

Sam spoke again, "Do you know what you were running from?"

I nodded my head and picked up the cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, "A vampire. His name is Laurent."

"His name _was_ Laurent." Jacob said.

My eyes went wide. "He's dead?" They all nodded their heads. "But how, he's a vampire and your-"

I was cut off by Sam. "Werewolves."

"Remember the legend I told you, Bella, the day you came to First Beach?" Jacob asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Then it all came to me.

I opened my eyes, "Yes." I looked around at all of them. "I guess it makes sense."

They all stared at me but it was Paul who spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the part about vampires was true, it only seems right that the part about the werewolves would be true too." I explained.

"Oh," came from the man-boys.

"Bella," Sam started. "We need you to tell us about how you became…" he trailed off.

I looked down. "Well, I'm not real sure about any of this, how any of it came to be. All I know is that I woke up today, after sleeping for two days, and I was…different. But not totally, as you saw. I can still eat and I still get tired, my heart still beats."

That got their attention. "If you're a leech then you can't have a heart beat." Sam said.

I shrugged. "My only guess is that I'm not…a full vampire, yet. I think it has to do with my pregnancy. As far as I know, my baby is human."

"Why wouldn't it be? You're human, you got…pregnant by a human-" Jacob said, but I cut him off.

"No, I got pregnant by…" I took a breath, "Edward."

They all looked shocked. "But…how?" the one named Jared asked.

"I…don't know." I told them. "It wasn't supposed to happen." I felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I tried to stand up, but failed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Bathroom, you try having a baby resting on your bladder." I held out my hands and Jacob was the one to take them. He helped me up and steadied me. I pointed me to the bathroom and made my way there.

When I got inside the bathroom, I used the toilet, flushed, washed my hands and tried to brush through my tangled mess. I ran my hand through a couple of times and it fell around my shoulders, looking runway ready. That was a plus.

I walked back into the living room and Emily was there and Jared, Embry, Paul and Sam were gone, leaving Jacob.

I suddenly remembered that the Weber's had no idea where I was at. "Shit." I said under my breath.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I need to call Angela and let her know where I am at." I told him.

He shook his head. "I already called. They know where you are."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you." I laid back down on the couch. I felt some one pull the blankets over me. I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**There is a poll on my page. I cant decide on the sex of the baby. PLEASE VOTE! Thanks.**


	5. The Day You Slipped Away

**Ugh I am a horrible person! I am so sorry for not updating. But school was ending and everything. But summer is here now and I will try and update more often. Ah, you might need some tissues. It gets very sad. Hint: There is a Cullen in this chapter! Link to all outfits in my profile. **

**Chapter 5**

**The Day You Slipped Away**

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
**_

_**Flash Forward**_

I rubbed my back as I stood up. I was now thirty-three weeks along and I was huge. I asked my doctor if it was normal to be so big. She told me that every woman is different.

I sighed and lifted my shirt. I glanced in the mirror. I looked like I was ready to pop. The only thing that made me happy was that I didn't really have stretch marks. I had brought some really expensive lotion that said it would help and it did. For once I was glad I splurged on something.

I went to my closet and decided on what to wear. I pulled out a dark blue knit top and my ever faithful jeans. I pulled those on and then I put on my slip on converse; I couldn't bend over anymore to tie them so I bought slip ons.

I had a doctor's appointment today. I was getting my first ultrasound. I didn't get on at first because I didn't want to know what I was having. But in the end, my paranoia took over and I gave in.

I ran a brush through my hair; it fell in soft waves. I put on my coat and walked down stairs. Everyone was at work or school. I had stop going to school and started doing everything through cyber school. I logged onto the laptop they sent me and did my work that way. I was still able to do my work, but from the comfort of my bed.

I went out to my truck and drove to my appointment. Once I got there I signed in and waited for my name to be called. It still felt strange for me to be there; all these pregnant women with their partners with them. I was the only one that was alone. I tried to ignore the pity stares. I turned my attention to a magazine only to put it back down when I saw the cover; a man and woman embracing, the title read "You, Him and Your Baby".

Soon enough my name was called and I nearly ran; of course I didn't. I settled for a nice waddle instead.

The nurse directed me to a room and told me to take a seat. I sat and waited for Dr. Hunter to come in, which she did shortly after I did.

She smiled, "How are we today?"

I returned the smile and rubbed my stomach, "We are feeling huge."

She nodded, "I told you it's different for every woman. Are you sticking to your diet?"

"Yes," I sighed.

She walked over and instructed me to lay back. Dr. Hunter lifted up my shirt and pulled down the panel on my pants to reveal my rotund stomach. She put some gel on my stomach, warning me it might be cold. I simply nodded to keep up my charade.

A light flickered on the screen and I nearly fainted when I saw the image.

"Well we have answer to why you are so big now." Dr. Hunter chuckled. "You have twins in there."

I couldn't focus. Twins. How I was going to deal with twins, alone? This was not good. I had gotten pregnant, but now I am double pregnant. I felt the tears escaping my eyes before I could stop them.

"Bella," Dr. Hunter was concerned. "What's wrong?"

I might her gaze. "I was ready for a baby, one baby." I said holding up my index finger. "But twins, two babies, I don't know how I can do it by myself."

Dr. Hunter gave me a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be alright. You have your friends and family to help you."

Her saying that only made me cry harder. I had one friend, Angela, and as soon as I possibly could I was moving out. I didn't have any family. My mother and father had disowned me and the only other family I had was out of my life forever.

I merely nodded, "Well, what am I having?"

Dr. Hunter moved the wand around on my stomach. After a couple of minutes she said, "Well Baby A here," She pointed to the left side of the screen. "Is a boy. Baby B is a girl."

I sighed and then I realized that this wasn't something bad, not completely. This was going to be my one and only chance to get pregnant, so fate decided to make it worth my while.

I smiled. "Are they alright?"

Dr. Hunter smiled. "Yes, they are doing very well. I'm going to take some measurements." After awhile she had gotten the measurements. "Baby A is four pounds and one ounce and about seventeen inches long. Baby B is four pounds even and about seventeen inches. They are just about the same size."

"So everything is going to be ok?" I asked.

"Well knowing now that you are pregnant with twins, I want you to take it much easier. Nothing to exert yourself; I want you to start drinking this protein shake to make sure that you are getting enough protein and calcium. I want you off your feel as much as possible."

I took in all her orders. I wiped off my stomach and Dr. Hunter told me I was free to go. I set up another appointment with the receptionist and then I drove back to the Weber's house. Everyone was home and I decided that I would tell them at dinner about the twins.

Mrs. Weber had cooked a very wonderful. It was her who asked about my appointment. "Did everything go alright today at the doctor's?" she asked, cutting into a piece of her chicken.

I took a drink of ice tea before I answered. "Well, I got some news."

Every one looked worried. "Is everything alright?" Angela asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Well you know that I got my first ultrasound today and I found out that I am having twins." I announced.

"Really?" Angela asked excitedly.

I nodded. "A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations Bella, I'm sure you're happy." Mrs. Weber exclaimed. She didn't sound upset by the news.

Mr. Weber nodded his head in agreement. Isaac and Josh got really excited.

"Is that your so huge, Bella?" Josh asked, pointing at my belly.

"There are two babies? Where'd the other one come from?" Isaac pondered.

We all laughed and finished eating dinner. That night after I helped put away the dishes, I went to my room, took a shower and changed into my pajamas; my ever faithful sweat pants and t-shirt. I climbed into bed, my hair still wet. I went to lying on my side; that was the only way I was comfortable.

I put a pillow underneath my massive belly and was lulled to sleep by the pitter patter of the rain on my window, a nagging feeling of dread in the back of my head.

The next morning was like any other. I woke up, got something to eat and then started working on school. Sometime between eating and working on school I would get dressed; after I finished school, I would tidy up around the house. But today was different because today I got a phone call.

I had just slipped into my jeans and was pulling on my blue and white stripped shirt when my cell phone rang. Only a very few amount of people had my number so I could only guess at who it would be.

I went to my night stand, where it was still charging and looked at the screen to see who it was. I gasped as I read it.

_Charlie_

I quickly opened the phone. "Dad?"

I expected to hear my father's voice but I heard another voice. "Bella, this is Deputy McGrath."

I was confused. "Where is my dad?"

"Are you sitting down?" He asked, his voice thick.

I sat down on the bed. "Yes, now please tell me. Where is Charlie?" My voice was desperate now.

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there was a robbery at the gas station. Your father was shot. He is at the hospital right now." He informed me.

I didn't reply. I shut the phone. I grabbed my hoodie, slipped on my shoes and raced out the door to my truck. I went as fast as my truck could take me, ignoring the complaining groans from the engine. When I arrived at the hospital, I went inside as quickly as I could. I went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Charlie Swan." I told the nurse.

She typed something on the computer. "Are you a relation?"

"I'm his daughter." I told her, my patience wearing thin.

"He is in room 213." She directed me to an elevator and to take it to the second floor. Once I got off the elevator I turned left and then right, per her instructions.

When I reached 213 I slowly opened the door and peeked in. There laid my father; tubes coming out of him arms, the beeping on the heart monitor too far in between.

He opened his eyes. "Bella," He croaked.

The tears that threaten earlier now poured over. "Daddy," I went to his side and held his cold hand. "Daddy I am so sorry-" he cut me off.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything." His eyes flickered to my stomach. "How are you, both of you?"

I smiled a watery smile. "All three of us are fine."

"Three," he said, his voice weak.

I nodded my head. "I'm having twins. Are you still mad at me?"

He shook his head. "No, Bella I stopped being mad at you awhile ago. I just didn't know how to tell you that I was sorry."

"Its okay, Daddy." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Bella, I want you to know that everything is in your name; the house, the insurance, everything." He told me, his voice growing weaker.

"No, don't talk like that. You're going to be alright." I said, sobbing.

"Bella, everything isn't alright. You're strong Bella, you will get through this. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and my grandchildren." He placed a cold hand on my belly.

"Daddy," I started.

He looked at me, his gaze stubborn. "Promise me, Bella."

"I promise, I promise." I told him.

He smiled, "Good. I love you Bella."

I sobbed. "I love you too."

That was the day I lost my father.

After that everything seemed like a blur. The funeral came and I stood there, in a dress that Mrs. Weber bought for me, while everyone in town came to pay their respects to their police chief. I didn't even try to talk to anyone; they would whispers their words to me and walk on. I recognized a few faces; the werewolves of La Push came, along with several others from their town. Billy didn't speak to me; he merely grasped my hand and then rolled on to the casket.

We drove to the cemetery where Charlie was buried next to his parents. I stood there long after everyone left.

I had my silent good bye. There was a sharp sob and I realized that it was me. I broke down and cried for the lost of one of the most important people in my life.

Every left me. The love of my life left me, my family left me and now my father, my real and only family, left me. My life was empty and I was alone, all I had were my unborn children.

I was stuck doing this alone.

_**Alice's POV**_

I gasped as I came out of the vision and covered my mouth with my hands. Charlie Swan was dead. Bella's father had been killed.

I dry sobbed until Jasper came into the room and took me into his arms.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked, trying to send a wave of calm over me.

I looked up at him. "Charlie's dead."

His eyes widened. "How?"

I leaned into his chest and he wrapped an arm around my waist, placing his other hand on the back of my head. "He was shot during a gas station robbery." I snorted. "The one act of violence in Forks and it ends in death."

"Did you see Bella?" He asked, quietly. Edward was actually home, for once.

I shook my head. "Just Charlie,"

I felt another vision coming; there was nothing I could do to stop it. This time it was Bella; all I could see was her face. Her long brown locks were pulled back and she was wearing black. She was crying; but looked more like a nervous breakdown.

"First Ed-ed-war-rd and my family, now Char-li-lie. Everyone I love leaves me." She sobbed into her hands. The vision ended and I looked up at Jasper.

"Bella is not in a good place. This might just send her over the edge." I told him, my voice full of fear.

"Why do you say that?" Jasper was worried.

"She has nothing holding her down now. Charlie was the only connection she had, besides her mother."

"We can't interfere." Jasper sighed.

My eyes tightened. "The moment something happens I am rushing back there."

"You know, he won't like that." He raised an eyebrow.

"He will deal with it." I told Jasper.

I jumped when I heard Edward's voice behind me. "Will I?" he walked forward. "You will not go to see Bella." He command, his voice struggling as he said her name.

"She just lost her father. She needs someone, anyone." I said I was stood up, lifting my head to look at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "She has her mother and her friends." With that he walked out of the room.

"When do you think he'll break?" Jasper asked me.

"Soon, very soon." I didn't even need a vision to know that.

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Flash Forward**_

I sat in shock at what I had just heard. My father's attorney just told me what I had inherited from my father. Being named as his sole benefactor, I got everything; the house, the property, which was a large amount of the surrounding forest and all of his insurance money.

My father had your regular life insurance, but on top of that he had a special insurance was that only available to police officers, fire fighters, and other people who worked in dangerous situations.

Altogether I was set to inherit, nearly half a million dollars. I leaned back into my seat and took deep breathes.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" Mr. Belford asked me.

"Fine," I said breathlessly.

I took care of all of my father's unfinished business; which wasn't much. I signed a few papers and was now a half a million dollars richer.

I drove back to the Weber's house. I had already decided to move out. I had worn out my welcome. I pulled up into the driveway and carefully lowered myself and my thirty-five week pregnant belly out of the truck. I walked inside the house to find everyone already sitting down for dinner. I took off my coat and joined them.

We ate silently, forks and knife moving across plates.

"I have announcement to make," They looked up at me, waiting. "I have decided to move back into my old house."

Angela looked very sad. "Why? Bella you can stay here as long as you need to. You don't have to leave."

"Yes Bella. Our home is welcome to you." Mrs. Weber told me.

I sighed. "I thank you, all of you, for everything you have done for me. But I think my welcome is more than worn out. I have inherited my father's house and I want to go back there."

"We understand Bella." Mr. Weber said. "But if you ever need anything you know you can always come to us."

I smiled. "Thank you."

That night, I started packing my things. Angela helped me, as sad she was.

I packed away all my clothes, some of them already in boxes because I had outgrown them. Soon all of my belongings were packed; there wasn't much, just clothes, I hadn't bought any baby things yet.

Mr. Weber helped me load up my truck; now came the hard part: the good byes. I gave each of them a hug and made a promise to still come over. Isaac and Joshua cried as I hugged them.

"Hey guys, it's alright. I'll still babysit you." I told them.

"Will you?" Josh asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"You bet." I smiled at them.

They both nodded and took their places by their parents. "Don't be a stranger." Mrs. Weber called out to me as I claimed into my truck.

I looked out the window and smiled, "I won't." With that, my truck roared to life and I drove home, my real home. Out of the two places I had stayed since I had gotten pregnant, the Cullen's mansion and the Weber's, Charlie's house was my home; the only place where I would ever feel as if I was wanted and not a burden.

When I reached the house, I stepped out of my truck. I sighed, a smile creeping on to my face as I took in the house that never changed. It felt good to be home.

**Yayness! :claps: Links to all the outfits (which I had a fun time making) are on my profile. I am making a new account for JUST my fanfic outfits. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time._

_**Memories- Within Temptation **_

"Hi Angela," I greeted her as she came into my house.

"So," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Where is everything?"

I motioned for her to follow me. "It's all up stairs." Angela followed me as I made my way up the stairs. I had invited her over to help me put together all the things I had brought online for the babies' nursery. I had decided on the moon and stars for the room. I opened the door to my old bedroom. It was now painted a soft yellow. All of my things had been moved out of the room and in the middle sat at least a dozen boxes.

I her eyes widen and I chuckled. "When you said put the nursery together, I didn't know you had bought half the store." She smiled and started opening a box. "Let's get started."

Six hours, a pepperoni pizza and fourteen empty boxes later, we were putting the finishing touches on the nursery. I was putting the crib sheets on while Angela hung up the curtains.

"Angela," I said, straightening the sheet beneath my hands.

"Yea," Angela moved on to putting the sheets on the other crib.

"Would you come shopping with me, on Saturday? I mean, as long as you aren't busy or anything." I asked.

She smiled. "I would love to come shopping with you. What are you going to be getting?"

I sighed. "Clothes, blankets, bottles, and all those little things."

"Alright, all done." She announced.

We both took a few steps back and looked at the room. The matching cribs I had chosen sat on either side of the curtained window in my room. Around the perimeter of the room was lined with a dresser, a changing table, a night stand with a lamp sitting on top of it, and another smaller dresser. My rocking chair sat in the corner, like it always has.

I was very happy; I turned and gave Angela a hug.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Any time." She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have to watch the boys tonight." She grabbed her jacket. "Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here. I'm pretty tired." I told her, a yawning escaping with out my consent.

She laughed. "Alright, I'll see you Saturday." She turned and left the room; less than a minute later I heard the door shut.

I took another look around the room and sighed. I wished that I had someone to share this with. Angela was a wonderful friend, but she wasn't the person I wanted here the most. I tried to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't probably never coming back; none of them were coming back.

I instantly felt bad for my children. They would have no family; I would be their only family. I mentally kicked myself. This was all my fault. I couldn't keep their father here; he was wonderful, beautiful, everything that I wasn't.

I let the tears fall. I had kept my self together while Angela was here, but now all the emptiness came crashing down on me. I had never felt so alone in my entire life. There was a knock at the door but I didn't answer it. Whoever it was would go away.

I backed up and came in contact with the wall; I let my self slide down. Sometimes, I wished that I wasn't pregnant, just so that I could end my life. But I would never do that; I couldn't do that. I had two very tiny and fragile people that would soon depend on me for their very survival.

I pulled my legs so that I was sitting Indian style and I placed both of my hands on my vast stomach. My long hair fell into front of me as I put my head down. I cried for my love, my father, my family and my children. It wasn't fair of me to do this to them; to breakdown and get my self all worked up. I couldn't stop the tears and the sobs that came with them.

I had completely forgotten about the person who was knocking at the door. But when I felt some one wrapping their arms around me, I turned and looked. I was completely stunned at who I saw.

"Ro-rosalie?" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?" I said my voice breaking.

She sighed, "Good question," She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. She took a look at my stomach. "He has certainly made a mess, hasn't he?"

She pulled me down the stairs, very carefully and sat me on the couch. She sat down next to me. We sat in silence.

"Bella," Rosalie started. "How have you been doing?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I've been a mess." I stated truthfully. I looked at her. "Of all people, why are you here?"

She looked away and stood up. She walked over to the mantle that held my progression of school photos. "I wanted to see how you were doing," I was about to say something, but she continued. "But it wasn't because I was concerned about you. It was because I wanted to see if you were doing as well as Edward is." I cringed at his name and Rosalie turned back around, her golden gaze meeting mine. "I figured if I could show him that you had moved on, that he could too. Ever since he left you, he has been the same and neither has my family. Edward has always been the favorite of Carlisle and Esme; they love him like he is their real son. When Edward is off so is Carlisle and Esme, which causes the rest of the family to be off. Emmett misses his brother, Alice misses the human she considered a sister, Jasper has to deal with all these 

emotions and I have to deal with all of them being so sad." She gaze turned angry. "Unknowingly, you have thrown off my family. I want it fixed, I want my family back."

I was crying, but this time they were tears of anger. "And what would you like me to do about it Rosalie? Ed- edw- he left me, he doesn't love me." Even though I had known this for months, they hit me harder each time. I was crying so hard. I wrapped my arms around me the best I could; I needed to hold myself together. I slipped off the couch and onto the floor, hunched over on my knees. I could hardly breathe.

"Oh my god," Rosalie said slowly, as if she was finally realizing something. "The baby, it's his, isn't it?" Her tone was shock, glazed over with disbelief.

"_They_ are his." I told her in a broken whisper.

"Twins," She said.

I was surprised when I felt her stone arms around me. I leaned into her and cried into her shoulder. I stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. I finally lifted my head and wiped away my tears. I brushed back my hair away from my face. I went to get off the ground, and with Rosalie's help I was able to. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I turned back around to face Rosalie.

"I'm sorry for that." I said in a hoarse voice.

"I didn't realize that," she paused. "That you were in so much pain. I thought you would have gotten over him, us."

"Loving a vampire is not a fling." I took a breathe and then continued in a whisper. "It's forever."

I gripped the edge of the sink, my fingers denting the metal. "Ow."

"What is it?"

The pain was now gone, "Just a Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Oh, you should drink some tea." She said. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a tea packet.

As I poured water into a mug and set it in the microwave, I asked. "How do you know that?"

As I turned to face her, I saw her faint smile. "I went to medical school."

"Oh," was all I said as I pulled the mug out of the microwave. I put in the tea packet and let it seep. I added some honey and took a sip. I went and sat at the table. Rosalie sat down next to me.

"I'm…sorry for getting angry at you back there. It isn't your fault. It's Edward's." She looked at me.

I sighed and rubbed the spot where I had been kicked. "You'd think they were training to become soccer players." I saw the interest in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pressed to the spot where I was being kicked by my daughter.

I smiled as I watched her eyes widen. "What are you having?" she asked her focus on my stomach.

"A boy and a girl," I told her.

She place her other hand on my stomach. "Any names?"

"I have them picked out." I told her. "Noah and Sadie."

She looked up at me. "Those are pretty names." She then chuckled. "Is my name in there anywhere?"

I laughed with her. "Sorry, no. I picked out some more…sentimental middle names."

"Oh," She asked, interested.

I smiled sadly, "Noah Charles and Sadie Elizabeth."

"Are you going to use Swan for their last names?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to use Cullen."

She removed her hands and looked away. "He is such an idiot."

"How long are you going to be here for?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I only planned on staying a few hours. I could stay longer if you'd like me too." She suggested.

I looked away. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine."

"He's going to find out. I can't block him out with something like this on my mind." She placed a hand on my belly.

I shuddered. "It's not like he'll care. He doesn't care about me, why would he care-"

Rosalie cut me off. "I highly doubt that he doesn't care if he is in so much heart ache. I have never seen him so brooding and withdrawn before." She paused. "With his stubborn ass I think the hardest part will be to convince him that he is actually the father. Not that he doesn't want to accept them; it is just the fact that you being pregnant is not logical, at all."

I shook my head. "No, you didn't see him or hear him that day."

"Vampires are good liars. We have to be and with us pretending to be human, we have to do a lot of lying." She said.

"He's not that good an actor." I whispered.

She sighed. "Do you remember after Edward stopped the van from hitting you?"

"Yes," How could I forget?

"Well, that whole time afterward that you two didn't talk; he had to pretend like he wasn't interested in you, like he could careless. When he would come home, he would go hunt and then go to your house, to watch you. We all thought he was being ridiculous, but at the same time we could all see that he was falling in love with you. I thought that, for both of you, it was just something that would be over soon. I couldn't see what he found so interesting about you. You were just a human." She smirked. "But now I see that he really does love you."

"But why does he love me? Of all the people, the vampires that he would love, why does he love me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask him that."

That's when the tears welled in my eyes. "But, he said that he was never coming back. He _promised _that I would never be bothered again." I put my head into my hands. "There is no hope Rosalie."

I heard her sigh. "Bella, as much as I still don't like you I have come to realize that you were and still are an essential part to my family's happiness." I looked up as I heard her stand.

"Please, don't tell Edward." I whispered through the tears. I looked up at her. She looked torn.

Finally she said. "I won't tell him. Emmett and I will go on a vacation." She leaned down and gave me a hug. "I hope that everything works out for you."

I pulled away and smiled at her. "Thanks, Rosalie. I'm really glad you came."

"I'll tell Emmett his favorite blushing human said hi." She laughed and I did too.

Once she left, I had a lot to think about. What if, in some weird alternate universe, Edward did still love me why would he leave? After all we had been through with James and that one night in August that resulted in my pregnancy, why would he take away my life source, him?

I sighed as I stood up and went upstairs. I took a shower and slowly put on my cotton shorts and gray tee shirt. I crawled into my bed. My room was now Charlie's old room. I bought a new full sized bed and replaced Charlie's with it.

As I laid there I rubbed my stomach and let Edward pass through my thoughts freely; that was something I hadn't done in many months. I thought of the crooked smile that would always make me swoon, those golden eyes that would pierce through mine, and those kisses that would clear my mind of all thought and left me breathless.

I felt the hole in my chest nagging at me, begging me to stop thinking about him. But I couldn't help myself, once the thoughts started coming, I just couldn't stop them. Every moment I had spent with Edward passed through my mind. Our first meeting, the incident with the van, our first date in Port Angeles, the meadow, meeting his family, our first night together, the baseball game, everything that happened in Phoenix; my mind flipped though the summer and lingered on that night in August. It took me by surprise and, even now, I don't regret it.

I curled into a ball as the memories of my birthday, and the day he left me flashed through my mind. I cried until I had nothing left in me. I fell asleep with images of Edward dancing in my mind.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Hi Rose," Emmett's rumbling voice came through the phone. "When are you going to be home?"

I smiled as I heard the longing in his voice. "Emmett I need you to pack our bags. We are going on vacation."

I could almost see the frown on his face. "Why?"

"Emmett, sweetie I need you to trust me. I will explain everything when we get to the airport."

He sighed. "Alright, this had better be pretty good."

"Thanks. Can you put Esme on the phone?" I asked him as I sped down the highway.

"Rosalie, where are you?" I heard Esme say.

"I had to run an errand. Emmett and I are going on vacation." I said with out missing a beat.

"Where are you going?" she asked sadness creping into her voice.

"I was thinking France. We won't be gone long, just a couple of weeks." I told her, trying to ease her mind. We all hated making Esme upset, especially since Edward had gone on the fritz. "Can you pack my bag for me? Remember what happened last time I let Emmett pack my bag?" I chuckled.

She laughed lightly, "Yes, I think everyone remembers that. I'll give your bag to Emmett."

"Thanks Mom."

"Rosalie, when you get back, we'll be in Seattle." Esme told me.

"Why Seattle," I asked, even though I some what knew the answer.

She sighed. "Carlisle thinks if we relocate closer to Bella than that might push Edward to go back to her and end this."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Well, I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Good bye, Rose. Have a good time." She said.

I closed the phone ending the call. Within hours I was at the airport. I parked my car and went inside and saw Emmett waiting for me. I smiled when I saw him and his smile was just as big as mine.

He gave me a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"I bet you did." I said, taking my bag from him. We walked over and went through all the necessary steps before boarding the plane.

As Emmett and I took our seats he asked, "So why are we going on vacation?"

"I went to Forks." I stated.

His eyes brows raised, "But Edward-"

"Edward is going to be a father." I cut in. I took in his confused stare.

"Rosalie, you know that vampires can't have children. Plus, Edward never slept with Bella, not like that anyways." He stated. I gave him a look of disbelief. Understand flickered across his face. "Oh, they did." His brow furrowed. "Why didn't I know?"

I laughed. "We all knew of the torment you would have inflicted on Edward and Bella. Speaking of Bella, she says hi."

He laughed, loudly. "My favorite human, how is she?"

"Well she isn't really human anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered.

"She's part vampire. The pregnancy has something to do with it, I'm guessing. But besides being huge and basically falling apart at the seems, she is not doing well." I sighed. "She had a breakdown while I was there. Did you know that Edward told her that he didn't want her?"

Emmett looked angry. "He gave me the gist of what he said. He said that he said everything that was necessary to get her to let go. What an idiot!"

"Emmett, keep your voice down." Several passengers had turn to look at us." I sighed. "Bella hasn't let go, I don't think she ever will. She is still holding onto him with every fiber in her being even though she thinks he doesn't love her."

Emmett scoffed. "That stupid son of a…I'm so going to kick his ass when I see him."

I rubbed Emmett's arm. "Let's just hope he goes back to her."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "You never liked Bella."

I sighed and looked away from him. "I realize that Bella makes him happy, I still don't see why, but Edward makes Carlisle and Esme happy and they in turn make the rest of us happy. As much as I hate to admit it, with out Bella this whole family is complete crazy."

He nodded. "So, Bella is pregnant then?"

"Yes, with twins. She plans on naming them Noah and Sadie Cullen." I told him, removing invisible lint from my black shirt. Emmett suddenly starting laughing loudly, causing more people to look at us. I elbowed him. "What?"

"You like Bella!" he exclaimed.

I crossed my arms. "I do not; I just realize her importance to Edward."

He smirked. "Sure Rosie, sure."

**Links on my profile for outfit and nursery..the nursery is in my polyvore..so just click it for both..thanks for reading!**


	7. Unbreakable

**Chapter 7**

**Unbreakable**

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny_

**Unbreakable- Fireflight**

"Hi Angela. I'll be out in a minute." I told her when I answered my phone. I hung up and threw my raincoat on. I had actually been thoughtful when I got dressed this morning. I put on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue tunic, which I paired with black flats. We decided to take my car; it was much more efficient for the drive to Seattle. I locked up the house and got into my car.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go all the way to Seattle? You are only a couple of weeks away from your due date, and twins usually come earlier and-" Angela babbled worriedly.

I cut her off. "Ang, stop worrying. You're going to give yourself gray hairs.. I feel fine. I haven't even had any BH contractions in a couple of days." I backed out and started the four hour drive. It was still dark as we drove. We decided to leave at six in the morning so that we could get there by ten and not being driving back too late at night. Angela insisted on driving for at least half of the trip; it was her one condition and I agreed to it. Angela slept most of the way until we reached our half way point. We got some breakfast at Mickey D's and then Angela took her turn at driving. She drove a little bit slower than me, so it took us a little longer to get there. This leg of the trip we talked, mostly about the babies.

"Have you come up with any names?" Angela asked me.

"Yea, Noah Charles and Sadie Elizabeth." I told her, looking at my hands.

She beamed. "Aw, those are so beautiful!" Then her brow furrowed. "I understand that Charles is from your dad, but where'd you get Elizabeth from?"

I bit my lip. "Elizabeth was Edward's mother's name; his biological mother."

"Oh." was all she said in reply. I took a sip of my coffee, my one and only cup of the day. I never use to drink coffee, but the long, sleepless nights of nightmares and tossing and turning, left me drained; I needed a pick me up.

"We're here." Angela announced as she pulled into a parking space. We got out and made our way over to the mall. It had been quite awhile since I had been to a mall and I had forgotten how many people decided to go shopping on Saturdays. We finally made it to the baby store and we started looking. Angela went crazy picking out cute matching blue and pink outfits. I went for green and yellow outfits that either of them could wear. We got bibs, bottles, pacifiers, receiving blankets, and these really interesting things called, Swaddle Me.

After getting them a closet full of clothes, we walked over to the furniture section.

"What do you need?" Angela asked as she messed around with one of the strollers.

I chuckled. "I need," I pulled out and scanned the list I had made. "a thing that goes in the bed, so that they can be in the bed with me, two infant car seats, and a double stroller." I looked up at her, she was sitting in one of the strollers. I burst out laughing, "Having fun?"

She blushed and got off. "Alright, I like this one." she pointed out the one she was just sitting in. I looked it over. I pushed it around a bit and got the feel of it. It wouldn't be too hard to turn and it had plenty of room to hold a diaper bag.

"I like it too." I grabbed a slip that had the number on it. "On to the car seats," Angela and I linked arms and started looking for the right ones. There were a ton of choices. Pink ones, blues 

ones, some with extra cushion; my mind was ready to explode. I picked out two of the same carrier and grabbed the ticket. We got the other item on my list, which was much easier to pick out.

I nearly fainted when I saw the final price. I shook my head and handed the credit card over to the cashier. All the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and a trickle of liquid go down my leg.

Angela saw the look on my face and became concerned. "Bella what's wrong?"

"My water just broke," I told her in a calm whisper. I expected her to start panicking, but she didn't. She grabbed my arm and led me out to the car, where they had already loaded all of my purchases into. Angela put me in the passenger seat and started driving. She got on her phone and made several phone calls. One was to get directions to the hospital, the second was to my doctor and the last was to her mother. While she did all that, I breathed through several contractions.

"Your doctor said that she won't be able to make it up, but she will call the hospital and get in contact with one of her good friends. My mother said she wanted to come up, but I told her just to wait." she told me as she led me into the ER.

"Thanks, Angela." I said through my teeth as I got another contraction. I didn't squeeze Angela's hand because I didn't want to break it. I was put into a wheel chair and wheeled up to the maternity ward. There was flurry of activity as I was changed into a hospital gown and was hooked up to different machines.

Then we had to wait for the doctor to come in. I was very anxious because my doctor wasn't here and I wasn't sure if I would be comfortable with somebody else. I grunted as another contraction came.

"I'll be right back." Angela said as she gave my hand a quick squeeze. She rushed out of the room and I laid there. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my rotund stomach. I heard the door open and I opened my eyes. I gasped as I saw who it was.  
"Rosalie! Emmett!" I cried happily as they walked through the door. Emmett rushed over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug. "Emmett- too tight." I gasped. He carefully set me back on the bed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not use to you being pregnant."

"It's alright. What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"We had to make sure at least two family members were present to see the new additions to the family." Emmett said. "Rosalie over here, called just about every hospital within four hours of Forks, to check and see if you had gone into labor." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Rosalie.

My eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Rosalie. I don't think I could do this alone." I grimaced and clutched my fists together as another contraction came. I tried to breathe through it, like the nurses said too, but I couldn't; it was just too painful. Finally, it was over.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "Yea, fine." I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "This is hard." They laughed.

We talked about various things until Angela came back. She looked surprised to see them there. They said hello and then we talked just about the babies. Several times a doctor came in and checked how far along I was. It had started raining. There were warnings for flash floods and severe thunderstorm warnings.

Finally after about twelve hours, the doctor said I was ready to push.

"Alright Bella, I need to take in a deep breath, hold it and push for ten seconds." Dr. Patterson instructed. Angela excused herself as did Emmett, but Rosalie stayed with me.

"Big push Bella!" I grabbed Rosalie hand and pushed with all that I had in me. I heard a nurse counting.

"Ten," she finally said. I was already exhausted.

"That was a really good push. Two more and the first baby will be out. Now push!" he exclaimed.

I screamed and pushed. As my scream ended another on began and I felt the tears run down my face. The room was lit up by a huge blot of lighting and a second later the huge crash of thunder filled the room.

"We have a little girl!" Dr. Patterson cut her cord and handed her off to a nurse who started cleaning her up. "Now let's get this second one out."

I was getting so exhausted.

"Just a few more pushes and he should come out." Dr. Patterson said hopeful. I started crying harder.

"I can't do it, Rosalie." I cried to her. She smiled down at me.

"Bella you can do it. I know you can." She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Do it for Edward." Even though I stung my heart as she said his name, it was just the thing I needed to hear. I pushed with all I had left in me; a broken scream left my mouth.

"It's boy!" Dr. Patterson cut his cord, but the baby wasn't crying. He gave the baby to the nurse. Another blot of lighting and a huge crash of thunder came upon us; the light flickered.

"Rose! Why isn't he crying?" I started panicking. Then I heard the best sound in the world another cry. I was so relived. I delivered the afterbirth, was cleaned up and brought to the recovery room. My babies were taking to the NICU.

After twelve hours of labor and another hour of pushing, Sadie Elizabeth Cullen was born at 11:13, April 28th. At 11:20, Noah Charles Cullen, joined her.

"You did a wonderful job Bella." Rosalie told me. "He would be so proud of you." Once again her word stung me.

I was so tired and I drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw Rosalie reading a magazine in the corner.

"Bella," I looked over and saw Rosalie walking over to me.

"I want to see them." I told her.

She smiled. "I can call the nurse and have her bring them in."

I gazed at the wall. "Please," Soon a nurse wheeled in them in. Sadie was wrapped up in a pink blanket and Noah was swaddle in a blue one. One was placed into each of my arms, where I got a good look at them.

They definitely looked alike. They both had Edward's features, but they had my lips. Noah had fine reddish brown hair, while Sadie had brown hair. They were sleeping, so I couldn't see their eye color.

"Bella," Rosalie said softly. "They're beautiful."

I sighed. "Just like their father." Emmett came into the room then. When he saw that I had the babies, he walked very slowly over to me. He looked over them and seemed afraid. "Do you want to hold them?" Rosalie and Emmett looked back and forth at each other. "It's okay. They don't bite, yet."

They both nodded their heads and Rosalie took Noah from me. I placed Sadie into Emmett's hesitant arms. They both seemed rather stiff as they held them.

"Relax." I instructed them. I saw Sadie yawned and open her eyes. She peered at Emmett, trying to understand what she was looking at. "Talk to her, Emmett. Let her get to know her Uncle Emmett."

He smiled as I said, 'Uncle Emmett', "Hi Sadie. I'm your Uncle. Sorry your dad isn't here. He's being an idiot as usual." He chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "No matter what, we'll always be here for you." He handed her back to me. I wiped away a tear and took her. We heard a whine from Noah. Rosalie looked over at me, nervously.

"Talk to him." I told her. I didn't know where that came from; maybe motherly instinct.

She rocked him. "Noah, I'm your..." she paused.

"Aunt Rose." I filled in for her. She smiled and continued.

"Your Aunt. You look so much like your dad. What ever you need, I'll make sure you get it." She ran a finger along his cheek. She gave him back to me. "We have to go now. But before we leave, we want pictures." She whipped out a disposable camera. She took several of me with the twins and then some of each baby.

"We'll come and visit." Emmett said as he gave me a hug.

Rosalie even gave me a hug. "Take care, Bella."

"Thanks for coming. I'm glad they got to meet you." I said. They nodded and then left the room. The nurse bought me a tray of food, but I didn't want it. It smelled horrible; I figured I was a full vampire now. But along with my food she brought two bottles of formula. She fed Noah and I fed Sadie. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Angela came in after my attempt at sleeping.

"Bella, they are so beautiful." she gushed. "Can I hold one?"

"Of course," I told her and she picked up Noah. Then the doctor walked in.

"How are we feeling?" He asked.

"Really good." I told him. I wasn't sore and my stomach was almost the way it was before I got pregnant; being a vampire had it's perks. He told me I could leave. I washed up and changed into some sweat pants and a shirt that Angela brought for me.

"Look!" she squealed when I got out of the bathroom. She had dressed Noah and Sadie in matching outfits, except Sadie's was pink and Noah's was blue. The newborn clothes were a tad big, but they would grow. We went to swaddling both of them. A nurse brought me a wheelchair; I rolled my eyes as I sat down. Angela wheeled me out and too the car. Luckily, we had already bought the car seats. I climbed into the middle of the two seats; it's a good thing I'm small. I buckled up both of them and Angela started the drive back home.

She looked like she had something on her mind. "Angela, are you okay?" I had one hand resting on the twins.

She sighed; that's when I smelt her blood. It smelled...like rust and salt, just like it had when I was human. I wondered about that then turned my attention back to Angela.

"I'm leaving, in a few days." She explained, looking in the rear view mirror at me. "There is this summer program and I was accepted. It would be really helpful for when I start school in the fall."

"Angela, that's great!" I was truly happy for her. "I wasn't expecting you to stay with me and two crying babies all summer. You have your whole future ahead of you."

Her brow furrowed. "Bella, are you sure? You'll be all alone with two infants."

I smiled. "I'll be fine. But what I do want you to do is to go home, pack and spend time with your family."

I saw her watery smile in the mirror. "Thanks for understanding, Bella. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But hey that's why there are phones. We'll keep in touch." I felt bad about saying that. I didn't know if I would talk to anyone much anymore. I was a vampire; I had to keep that secret.

"Right," she said. The rest of the drive was pretty quite. Noah and Sadie slept most of the way, only waking up when they wanted fed. When Angela pulled up to my house, I saw another car in the driveway. She pulled up next to it and I saw her mother sitting in the driver's seat. She opened the back door and took out a carrier.

"Hewwo wittle baby." she said in a tone that was laced with too much sweetness. I got the other carrier that held Noah and went over to Mrs. Weber. She turned and looked at me. "Oh, Bella they are beautiful." She looked me over, noticing even in my sweats that I was much thinner. "You must have been all baby." she muttered and started talking to Sadie again.

I lead them inside the house. Mrs. Weber looked around the nursery and nodded in approval. I went back out to the car and got the bags that were from shopping. I brought them in and took off the tags and threw the clothes into the washer.

I made two bottles and then took them upstairs. Angela was sitting in my rocking chair, hold Noah. Mrs. Weber was holding Sadie. I went and I took Sadie from her.

"Thank you, both for everything. I don't know what I would have done." I told them. They both smiled and then Mrs. Weber looked at her watch.  
"Oh my, it's getting late. I haven't made dinner yet. Are you going to be okay?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. "I'll be fine." They both hugged me and Angela set Noah into his carrier. I put Sadie into hers'. I carried them into my bedroom and set the carriers on the bed. I sat down and fed them their bottles at the same times. They drifted off to sleep and I curled into a ball.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted _him_ to be here so bad. I didn't want to do this alone. I didn't know when I would see Rosalie and Emmett again; I was alone. I wanted to have some one to enjoy all their firsts with me; their first smiles, their first steps, words, everything.

I sat up when I heard a whimper. It was Sadie and she needed a diaper change. I took them both into the nursery and changed Sadie. I checked Noah and he needed to be changed too. Soon they fell back to sleep.

Did he even think about me? He said he would be distracted, but after everything we had been through-. I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts.

I walked over to the getting two oneies out of the dresser when I noticed something. There was a loose floorboard. I stepped on it and I heard the creak it made. I wondered why I had never noticed it before. I reached down and was shocked when the board lifted easily. I put the board aside and reached inside. I looked into my hands and what they held; the CD Edward made me for my birthday and the pictures of him.

I let out a sob. Why would he leave these things, to torment me? I shook my head. Edward said that it would be as if he never existed. He took so many steps to make sure that that remained true, why would he go and leave the CD and the pictures where I could find them? Did he want me to remember him, give me hope that he still-? No. He didn't love me, but maybe just maybe. I ransacked my brain, trying to remember those days so long ago that I tried, but never could, forget. My birthday party, the last night Edward stayed with me- that's when it clicked.

I dropped the items in my hands and slowly brought them up to cover my mouth. That last kiss Edward gave me. He let it go on for much longer than he should have, he had only ever kissed me like that one other time; when we were parting and I was going to Arizona, when we thought we might not see each other again. That kiss was a good-bye kiss, but mingled with hope of reuniting. What was Edward always trying to do? He was always trying to make sure my life was as close to a normal human's as possible with him and his family in my life. But after what happened with Jasper, he must have thought that loving me _and_ giving me a normal life was too impossible, even for a vampire. He left, not because he didn't love me or want me, he left because he wanted me to be another happy human, with a normal life. The only thing I wanted was him.

I picked myself off the floor and replaced the board. I brought the pictures over to Noah and Sadie who were both staring at me with curious eyes. I took a closer look at their eyes; Sadie's were brown but Noah's were hazel, the perfect mixture of brown and green flecks. Noah looked so much like his father. I held up the picture of Edward and me, albeit I looked horrible, but Edward still looked like a god.

"This is your daddy." I told them in a shaky voice. I picked up their carriers and brought them into my room. I took them both out and laid them side by side on my queen sized bed. I took off the outfits Angela had dressed them in and put almost identical looking pajamas; Sadie's was pink and Noah's was blue. I put on their caps and swaddle them both. I went and got my rocking chair out of the nursery and transferred it into my room. I put Sadie into her carrier and held Noah. I rocked Sadie using my foot, while I also rock Noah to sleep. Soon enough the both were and I laid Noah in the by the bed crib I had bought. I placed the carrier next to it. My children were in arm's reach.

As I laid there in bed, I thought about my epiphany. Edward loved me. He only left to protect me. But now the question was, is he ever coming back?

_**Flash Forward **_

The twins were now three weeks old and it was time for a doctor's appointment. I dressed them warmly because the weather in Forks had been quite chilly. I dressed the both in polo bodysuits, but they were different. Noah's was blue and brown; Sadie's was cream and had blue lines on it. Noah had on blue overalls, gray socks and navy blue shoes. Sadie had on the same overalls except in khaki with white socks and shoes. Noah wore a brown jacket and Sadie wore a cream colored one.

I was dressed in simple jeans, a gray shirt, black hoodie and converse.

I put the babies in their carriers and then snapped them into the bases. I sped off to the doctor's. I was glad my car could do ninety easily.

Once I had arrived, I grabbed both of the carriers and signed the twins in. I sat there, trying to ignore the stares that I was getting. Some people were nicer, but most still looked down on me. I looked down at my children and smiled at them. Sadie was sucking on her binky while Noah just held his in his mouth while he observed the room.

Sadie and Noah were both so much like their father. Noah had his facial expression and Sadie had his temper. Sadie would cry whenever I left her alone for too long, Noah was fine as long as he had his binky.

They had both changed since they were born. Noah's eyes were more green now, his hair a bit darker. Sadie still had my human eye color, but her hair was more reddish now. They both were pale with rosy cheeks.

"Sadie and Noah," the nurse called out. I grabbed their carriers and went into the room the nurse told me to wait in. I placed the carriers on the ground and laid Sadie and Noah on the exam table, the paper crinkling under them. I kept a hand on both of them and rubbed their bellies.

I heard the door open and Dr. Gerandy come in. He had two very thin folders in his hand.

"Hello Bella," He smiled and then came over. "So these are the babies, Sadie and Noah." He looked in their eyes with his light and did the same with their noses and ears. "Are you breast feeding them?"

"No, I'm using formula." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest which was bigger now. My stomach was flat but now I had hips and was a C-cup.

He nodded and the set each baby on the scale. He made a mark for each of them. "They have both gained a very good amount for being on formula." The way he said almost made me think that he thought badly of me for using formula. I brushed it off and listened to what he was saying.

"Noah is now six pounds and fifteen ounces, almost seven pounds. Sadie is our heavy weight," he chuckled. "She is at seven pounds even."

"That's good, right?" I asked.

"Perfect." He pulled out another folder this one much thicker; I could only assume it was mine. "How are you doing Bella?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Fine," I told him as I put the babies back in their carriers. I buckled them in.

"Are you sure? Raising twins is difficult enough, but doing it alone is even more difficult." He seemed so skeptical of my answer.

"Really, I'm fine. Yes, it's not easy, but I am managing." I took a breath. "I know what everything thinks of me in this town. I'm just some whore who got lucky with money." He was going to say something but I kept going. "But no one cares to see it from my end. I'm a single parent of two. If I had to work, I don't know how I could possibly take care of children. They are the most important things to me." I covered Noah and Sadie with a blanket. "Without them, I would have no one and nothing." I picked up the carriers.

"Morals are an important thing in this town, Bella." Dr. Gerandy told me harshly.

"Yes," I hissed. "But isn't treating people like they're human and not some out there alien, more important than your damned morals?" I walked towards the door. "I'll be finding a new doctor for the twins and myself." With that I slammed the door shut behind me and walked out of the office, not caring that I was drawing the attention of the nurses and other patients.

I walked out of the office cursing and mumbling to myself.

**LINKS TO OUTFITS ON MY PAGE!**

**New chapter, one that doesn't not include Eddiepoo. Sorry. I had to change it…he does come back just not right now..going to work on Chapter 8 now! Enjoy..**


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 8**

**Help/ Practice Makes Perfect**

_Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help_

**Help! - The Beatles**

_**Flash Forward**_

Just as Sadie fell asleep, the phone rang. I cursed it in my head and ran to get it; I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello," I breathed.

"Bella?"

I sucked in an unneeded breath. "Mom,"

"How are you?" she asked, clearly nervous.

I cleared my throat. I hadn't heard from my mother since the day I told her I was pregnant. She didn't know about the twins.

"All things considered, pretty good." I told her. "How are you?"

She sniffed. Was she crying? "I'm so sorry, Bella, for everything." I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, it's okay." I reassured her.

"No, it's not." Her voice was thick. "I wasn't being a good mother. I wasn't there for you when Charlie passed or when your baby was born. I'm so sorry for missing such a big phase of your life."

I sighed. I wasn't mad at my mother; I was never mad. I was hurt by her actions, but nothing I couldn't forgive her for. She was my mother.

"Mom, it's okay." I paused. "I have some bigger news." I didn't wait for an answer. "I had twins." I braced my self.

There was a long silence before my mother spoke. "Twins, wow, that's a surprise."

"It was." I agreed.

"What…" she hesitated. "What are their names?"

I smiled. "Noah Charles and Sadie Elizabeth Cullen,"

"Those are beautiful names. How are you handling being a mom?" she asked a slight excitement in her voice.

"It's hard, harder than I expected." I confessed.

She chuckled; I had missed her laugh. "Parenthood is your biggest challenge, but it is the most rewarding." She paused. "Bella, would you mind if I came to see them?"

That shocked me. I didn't think she would want to come to Forks.

"Yes, that would be great." I told her. We discussed when she would come and decided to do it on one of Phil's away games. I hung up with her and was nervous. I loved my mom, she 

was like my best friend, but I sensed a growing apart. I guess that happens when you don't talk to some one for months, but this was different.

Finally the day arrived when my mom would fly in from Florida. I was so nervous and Noah and Sadie could feel it. Sadie was panicky all day and Noah would go into a full blown out crying fest when I left the room.

My mom was going to rent a car and drive to Forks from Port Angeles. I paced in the living room, looking over at Sadie and Noah in their swinging seats. They had both fallen asleep after I had feed and burped them. They were almost six weeks old and they were growing so fast.

They were both wearing gray hoodies and dark wash jeans. I had a striped sweater hoodie over a gray tank top with jeans.

I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. There stood my mother.

"Bella!" she exclaimed and enveloped me in a hug. I returned the hug with out the force; I didn't want to break her. She pulled away from me and held me at arm's length. Her eyes ran all over me, studying me. "Wow, you look wonderful."

I pulled myself the rest of the way out of her grip. "Thanks. The babies are sleeping, so you need to be quiet." I told her in a low voice.

"Of course," She brushed past me and into the living room where the twins were sleeping. She walked over to them and frowned at first, but then she started smiling. "Well, they don't look a thing like me."

I shook my head. "No, they take after their father."

Renee snorted which caused Noah to jerk awake. I could see the tears form in his eyes and I rushed over to get him. I cradled him in my arms and ran a hand over his head. He was comforted by being rocked in my arms, but not enough to go back to sleep.

"May I hold him?" my mom asked. I carefully put him into her arms. She looked over Noah, searching for something, anything that makes him look related to her. She frowned as she found nothing.

"Noah looks the most like him." I told her, my voice soft.

"How can you even speak about him after what he did?" She retorted; her loudness disturbed Noah, who whimpered. That made me angry. So many people spoke badly of Edward.

"He is their father and I love him." I told her, my voice low and harsh. Sadie was fully awake now.

Mom was shocked and angry. "Love him? Bella, he left you. You were pregnant and he left."

"You left me too." The words left my mouth before I realized what I was saying. But my words had already done their job. Mom was hurt.

"Bella," There was tears in her eyes.

"That was the time that I needed you the most. I didn't have Charlie, and I didn't have Edward. You should have understood where I was coming from. I was alone and scared." My 

voice was thick, but no tears fell. My mom put Noah back in his swing and came over and crushed me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been there for you." My mother cried onto my shoulder. I inhaled her scent. It was stronger now, but she still smelt like how she always did, fresh and clean.

"It's okay," I mumbled into her shoulder. She pulled away from me, wiping away the tears from her red-rimmed eyes. Sadie, feeling the tense atmosphere, started crying. I picked her up, letting her head rest on my shoulder, I rubbed her back. I hummed my lullaby to her. I listened to the CD I found all those months ago, nearly everyday. It's what I played as the twins fell asleep, it comforted them and me.

Soon Sadie stopped crying. I held her so that her back was against my chest and I had one arm underneath her bottom and the other wrapped around her.

"Bella, you're a great mom. I'm really sorry." Mom said as she watched me comfort Sadie.

"I know you are." I told her. "When does your flight leave?" She looked down at her watch.

"In a couple of hours, I should get going." I set Sadie into her swing and embraced my mom. "I'll call you every week." She pulled away from me and smiled.

"It was good to see you." I told her as we walked towards the front door. We hugged one last time and she got into her car and drove off.

I shut the door and let myself slide down it. I wrapped my arms around my knees and let my head drop. The burning in my chest was painful. I dry sobbed and the sound filling the silent house. My emotions took over my rationality at that point and I just let it out. I heard two high pitched wails coming from the living room. I jumped up and went to my children. They were both fine as soon as I put their binkies back into their mouths. I smiled at them. I jumped and turned around as I heard my name said. I was face to face with Victoria.

"Hello Bella," her voice was much higher pitched than I thought it would be, very child-like. I was too stunned to speak. Victoria was like nothing I had imagined her to be. Her face was blank, not a hint of emotion. Her hair was still bright, but relatively calm. Her burgundy eyes jumped back and forth between Noah and Sadie.

"What do you want?" The shock had worn off some and I was on the defensive. My voice was strong. I knew I was strong enough to defend my children.

Her faced stayed blank as she spoke, "I was thinking of a mate for a mate. But," her eyes broke away from my face and looked behind me. "Edward's children would be even better."

"These are not Edward's children." I lied. She cracked a smile then.

"They look a lot like him." She looked me up and down. "You don't seem like the type to cheat. Plus, how else would you be a vampire?"

I growled at her then. "I'm not the weak human I once was."

She laughed then, the sound of that of a small child. "But you have weakness, two of them."

"They are just infants. Would you really take the life of two innocent children?" I questioned her. I was trying to dig into the small part of her brain that still held that sympathy for children.

Her brow furrowed and she bared her teeth at me. "Don't try and play head games with me. James is dead because of Edward. Edward needs to suffer the way I did." Her eyes focused behind me again. "When you least expect it, Bella, that's when it will happen." Then she was gone.

I quickly got the twins up stairs and into my room. After they were fed I gave them a bath and changed them into their pajamas; I dressed Noah into a green sleeper and Sadie wore a yellow one. I took a quick shower and changed into a hoodie and sweat pants. I got Noah and Sadie to sleep by putting on Edward's CD. As soon as they were asleep, I shut it off.

What was I to do? I couldn't run; Victoria would just find me. I could only hope that Rosalie and Emmett would come to visit soon. Who could help me?

That's when it hit me: the wolves. They probably already caught Victoria's scent. I scrolled through my contacts I found Billy's number and listened as the number dialed. After the fourth ring a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" I identified the person as Jacob.

"Jake, it's Bella." I told him.

"Bella? Why are you calling?" He sounded shocked and curious.

"Has your pack caught the scent of a vampire other than me?" I asked him, hoping he gave me the answer I wanted.

His voice was guarded. "Yeah," he spoke slowly. "Why?"

"It's a long story, but she's after Noah, Sadie and me." I told him. I heard his sharp intake of air.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, rushed.

I sighed. "Do you remember last spring when I got hurt in Arizona?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I didn't fall down a flight of stairs. A vampire, James," I felt chills run down my spine as I said his name. "He was hunting me and he hurt me pretty bad, but Edward, he saved me. Well James had a mate, Victoria, the vampire who wants to hurt us. She lost her mate and now she wants Edward to suffer like she has." I took a breath. "I need help. I can't fight her on my own."

Jake sighed. "We've been trying to get her, but she has a knack for escaping. We've almost gotten her twice but she keeps getting away from us." He paused. "I'll tell Sam and we'll have some one take a run by your house."

"Thanks Jake. So, how are you?" I asked him. I hadn't talked to him since I jumped off the cliff.

"Tired," he yawned and I laughed. "Sam has us pulling double shifts with this bloodsucker running around." He paused. "Sorry about the name."

"It's okay. You can call this one what ever you want." We laughed.

"How are the babies, Noah and Sadie right?"

I smiled. "They're fine and right now, they're sleeping. How's Billy?"

"He's doing okay. He still upset about, well, ya know." His voice was apologetic.

Sadness covered my voice. "Yeah, I know. It's hard, but it's getting easier. I just wish he would have gotten to see Noah and Sadie. He would have made a wonderful grandpa."

"He would have." Jake agreed. There was someone talking in the background. "Bella, I have to go now. I'll tell Sam."

"Thanks Jake. Bye."

"Later Bella." He hung up. I set my phone on my night stand. Well, at least I could rest knowing that there was someone out there. I was still on edge, though. I couldn't get her words out of my head. I understood why she was doing what she was doing. She had lost the one she loved, and in that fact, I sympathized with her. But she was threatening my children, the people who I would die for. What would happen to them if something happened to me? They couldn't go to my Mom's, what if their "vampire" side came out? There was only one option.

I flipped my phone opened and started scrolling through the names. I found the one I wanted and hit the call button. They answered on the second ring.

"Hello,"

"Emily, its Bella." I said, hoping she would remember me.

"Bella! How are you, how are your kids?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled, grateful that she remembered. "They are wonderful. Listen, I have something to ask you. Its kind of big."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, worried.

I sighed. "Emily, if something would happen to me, I want you to take Noah and Sadie."

"Bella-"

I stopped her. "Emily, I would want you to try and find the Cullen's so that Noah and Sadie could be with them."

"Oh," she paused. "I would love to do that for you Bella." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I told her.

"No problem." There was a deep male voice asking Emily who she was talking to. She said my name and the voice said something I couldn't hear. "Bella, I have to go."

"Thanks Emily, bye." I hung up. Well at least that was taken care of. I laid down on my bed and thought about Edward. I let my memories of him seep over me, wrapping my body in a cocoon of happiness. I missed him, everything about him. His warm, golden eyes, those hard lips that were always so gentle with mine, the way the wind would play in his already messy bronze hair. The thing I missed the most about him was him lying in bed with me, his arms wrapped around me, his soft voice humming me to sleep.

Edward, where are you?

_**Edward's POV**_

_So sweet I can hardly speak  
Due to such trauma in my teeth  
But your body language is telling me that you're worth the pain_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done a few things I regret_

But practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
To me.

**Practice Makes Perfect- Cute Is What We Aim For**

As ran through the dark streets, I only had one thought, one person on my mind: Bella. She was all I thought about, ever since that day in the forest. I never thought and I didn't want her to believe the lie. I wanted her to see through it, to stop me. But I was so damn convincing. I had to leave her there, calling my name, wanting me to return. Of all the things I have done in the past ninety some years that I have spent roaming this earth, lying to and leaving Bella was my biggest regret.

I wanted her, I needed her. But I had to stay away, for Bella's sake, I had to. She deserved so much more than me.

I ran past a sign that read, "Welcome to Pennsylvania". So that's where I was. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was running. I stopped on a bridge and looked down at the river that ran underneath it. I looked up and gazed at the stars.

_With out the night, we would never see the stars. Not that you see them much here._

Bella's words slapped me in the face. Everything reminded me of her. I started walking across the bridge and I saw the bright lights of downtown of what ever city I was in. I stopped in front of a restaurant. Quaker Stake and Lube. I walked inside. The place was crowded with families and groups of friends.

I took a seat at the bar and order a beer for appearances. I sat there and stared at the TV that was playing a baseball game. The bartender asked for my ID and I gave him one that said I was twenty-one. He placed the beer in front of me. I picked it up and set it back down. I tried to block out the thoughts of those around me and focus on my own.

Bella.

I missed her. Her deep brown eyes that saw right through me, her soft, warm skin that glowed, her long hair that always smelled of strawberries and her warm lips that fit perfectly with mine.

How could someone as wonderful, as beautiful as Bella, love me? I was a monster, one that was a danger to her.

But my life was miserable without her. She was the sun in the dark world that was my life. I would always try and imagine what kind of life was having.

It was a Friday night; she was probably out with her friends, maybe even on a date. The thought punched me in the stomach and I rejected it. But that's what you wanted, I told myself. 

True, I wanted her to move on and have a happy, normal life. That included getting over me. But I was selfish. I didn't want her to get over me. I wanted her to be happy with me. No, I chastised myself; this is what's best for Bella.

I repeated that in my head. It kept me away.

I suddenly saw someone sit next to me. It was a young girl, fourteen or fifteen.

"Coke on the rocks," she told the bartender who just smiled at her and got her a drink. She had dark blonde hair. She was wearing a white tee shirt with jeans and dirty Converse. She turned towards me and smiled.

"Hi," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Nicole." _I wonder why he looks so sad._

I shook her hand. "Edward," She was shocked by the coldness of my hand. The bartender gave her a cup full of ice and Coke with a curly straw.

"Aw, you remembered the straw. I'm touched." She took a sip and turned back to me. "So everyone in this place is happy and having a good time, everyone but you. Who broke your heart?" Her short legs dangled off the bar stool. I turned to face her and was met with a young face shaped by long hair. She had blue eyes. No wait, they weren't just blue, there was green that surrounded her pupil.

"No one broke my heart." I told her.

_What a lair._ "Sure. Now, let's try the truth." She took another sip of her drink. Her thoughts were so innocent and carefree. She was truly concerned about me.

I sighed. She smelled good, nothing like Bella but still it was floral, but fresher, clean like.

"Let's start with her name." she suggested.

"Her name is Bella." I told her.

_Just like my cousin, Bella Rose._ "So what happened?"

"I left her." I told her and her brow furrowed.

"Why?" she questioned.

"It was better for her, a better chance for her to have a normal life." I told her the most truthful I could.

"Does she love you?" She took another sip. _I bet she does._

"Not as much as I love her."

She snorted. "Right. Edward, listen to me. I bet you any money that she is as down in the dumps as you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

She shrugged. "You seem like a hard person to let go, to get over. Did you even talk to her about your decision? Did you see how she would feel about you leaving?"

"No, but-" She cut me off.

"There you go. You were being a stupid boy and tried to make the best decision with out even asking how the girl felt about it."

"I would have stayed. She would have convinced me to stay." I told her in a rush.

"If your resolve is that weak, then maybe you should have stayed. It's obvious that you miss her." She placed a hand on top of mine and leaned forward. "Go back to her. Talk to her. I'm sure what ever you said to her, she'll forgive you." She smiled warmly at me.

"And if you're wrong," I asked.

She shrugged and laughed. "You can come back and kill me. But I'll warn you now, I'm usually not wrong." She hopped down from the stool, carrying her drink.

"Nicole," she stopped and turned to me. "Thanks."

She smiled, "Your welcome. I hope everything works out for you." She went and sat back down at her table. _Hopefully he'll listen to me. Any girl, who has him, would never just let him go. He'd better go back._

I smiled and paid for the drink. I walked out of the restaurant. I stuck my hands in my hoodie and started walking again. Maybe she was right. I laughed out loud then. A human was the one to knock some sense into me. No vampires were able to do it, but this small human girl was.

**LINK IN MY PROFILE FOR THE OUTFITS! thanks for reading!**


	9. Thunder

**Chapter 9**

**Thunder**

**Hero/Heroine**

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

**Thunder- Boys Like Girls**

_**Flash Forward**_

"This one doesn't fit either," I said as I tried to fit the shirt on Sadie. I grabbed another shirt out of the closet; this one went on easier, but it just fit. I lifted her up and looked her over. She was chewing on her fingers, her brown eyes fixed on them. I rubbed my nose against hers; she giggled and plopped a wet hand on my cheek. I softly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. I laid her in the crib next to Noah, who was already dressed; it had taken me even longer to find something that fit him. I thought about my options.

One, I could start making their clothes or two, I could go shopping. My eye twitched slightly.

"Shopping it is." I groaned which permitted a giggle from Noah.

After a quick call to Jacob, I packed the diaper bag and loaded Sadie and Noah into my car. I started the relativity short drive to Port Angeles. It was raining when I got there, so I worked quickly to get them into the stroller and out of the rain. I wasn't sure of how the weather would affect them. Did they human immune systems or were they too much of vampires to get sick?

I didn't know, so I wasn't taking any chances. After several minutes my hatred for shopping came to me at full force. Every elderly lady was stopping me; they just had to tell me how beautiful my children were. I smiled and thanked them, trying to escape. Soon I drew the tops of the stroller down and put a blanket over it, blocking them. I wanted to get the shopping over with.

Noah and Sadie were nearly four months, but I bought clothes that were for six to eight months, also clothes that were nine to twelve months; I didn't want to have to take another trip anytime soon. But I soon found myself enjoying picking out the clothes. It put me in such a good mood; I decided to buy myself some new clothes.

After I picked out some blouses and jeans, I went to the checkout. The cashier was a high school boy, maybe around seventeen. I watched as his hands shook, trying to fold the clothes. I handed him the credit card before he even told me the price. He took a deep breath, blowing his scent all over me. Rust, salt and a hint of…pine.

He gave the card back and handed me the bags. I thanked him and he flushed red. I shook my head and pushed the stroller out to the car. The rain had picked up and I rushed to get the twins out of the wetness. I couldn't help but feel someone eyes on me. I sniffed the air, but I didn't catch a scent. My mind went into overdrive, thinking about who it could be.

Victoria.

I went even faster, wanting to get out of the open and into the car. I got Noah and Sadie into the car in record time. The bags and stroller were in the trunk even faster. Just as I was opening my door, my eyes caught a flash of color. It was not the fiery red that belonged to Victoria. No, it was a flash of bronze. My breathing became heavier and if my heart still beat, it would be in overdrive.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the rain and then I caught a faint scent. It was familiar, painfully so.

"Edward," I called out to the parking lot, devoid of all humans. I heard him sigh and come out from behind a SUV. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. He was so beautiful, more so than I had remembered. I wanted to launch myself across the parking lot and into him arms, but I was frozen. I settled for looking him over.

He was dressed in all black, totally unlike him, but it made him even more heartbreaking to look at. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his zip-up hoodie, his shoulders hunched, once again totally unlike his usual graceful walk. The hollows under his eyes were dark as were his eyes; pitch black, much like the first time I had ever met him. Our eyes held, his filled with anguish and pain. I was sure he wasn't use to my golden gaze that held shock and longing.

I walked around to the back of the car where we met. We stood barely a foot away from each other. I reached out to touch him, to make sure he was real. I ran my finger tips across his face, he leaned into my touch. His skin felt soft, silky and warm underneath my hand, the exact opposite of how he felt a year ago.

Edward seemed very surprised at my reaction. I decided to surprise him further. I wrapped my arms around his torso and crushed myself to him. He was stunned for a second before he hugged me back. I breathed in his scent and let the tearless sobs rack my body. Edward clutched me closer to him and buried his face in my hair.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered to me. I looked up at him. His eyes were warmer now, but they still looked pained.

"You're here." I stated quietly. He smiled lightly.

"Yes, I'm here." He was about to say something else when he was cut off by a loud cry. I unwillingly pulled away from him and opened the backdoor. Sadie had tears streaming down her tiny face. I put her binky back in her mouth; she sucked on it a few seconds before she spit it back out. I reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle of water. I added the powered formula to it and shook it. I brought it to Sadie's mouth and she greedily started drinking. I felt a presence and looked up to meet Edward's gaze again. This time his face was frozen in shock.

I waved my free hand in front of him. His face didn't change. I tapped his face lightly. I grabbed his chin and moved his jaw up and down, forming the words for him.

"Bella, are these my children?" I said, imitating his own voice.

"Why yes, they are Edward." I answered. I let go of his still frozen face and placed a hand on Noah who was sucking contently on his binky. "This is Noah Cullen," I brushed the back of my hand against Sadie's cheek, "and this is Sadie Cullen." I smiled at both of them. I turned to face Edward. His face was composed now; a beautiful soft smile transformed his entire face.

"They're just as beautiful as you are." He said, brushing my hair back behind my shoulder. I relished the contact.

"More like you, I think." I whispered. Sadie had finished her bottle and I removed her from her seat. I burped her, wiping the spit up off her face and then replacing her back into her seat. I closed the back door and turned to face Edward. He was very close to me.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked him, peering into his dark eyes. He nodded and started walking around to the driver's side. I grabbed his shirt and he looked at me, confused. "I'm driving."

He smiled and got into the passenger seat without a fight. I got in the car and started it. I had a lot of questions for Edward, but for the time being I just sat in the silence, letting Edward's fingers massage my hand. When we got home, though, it would be a different story.

_**Edward's POV**_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

**Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls **

My breath was taken away as I watched Bella enter the department store. She raced, a bit too fast, inside. My dead heart ached.

Bella, my Bella, wasn't human. She was a vampire. What surprised me more, though, was the fact that she had two infants with her. She never corrected anyone when they said, 'Your children'. She merely thanked them, looking more annoyed each time someone approached her. How was it possible for Bella to have children? She must have…been with someone else after I left. That still left the question of how she had become a vampire and how she was able to be around so many people.

I watched as she shopped picking out boy and girl clothing. Twins, then, a boy and a girl. I was sure this would be one of the only times I would ever see Bella happy to be shopping.

_W-o-w. Look at her. She is drop dead gorgeous._

The thought was from the teenager who was at the cash register. I was seething. It had been a long time since I was around thoughts from other males about _my_ Bella. But was she really mine? She had moved on. She had found someone new. That's what I wanted for her, but not really. I was so selfish to keep her from happiness.

Was there another man?

I didn't think long about it. I decided that, whoever he was, I was just going to have to beg her. She was my life, I needed her. This other male would just have to leave the picture.

While I faced the possible, happy future, I also had to think about the "what ifs". What if Bella doesn't love me anymore? What if she isn't willing to give up the man she had her children with?

So many questions, but I didn't focus on them. Instead, I focused on Bella, her every movement. They were graceful now; no more tripping over herself. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her long hair waving with each turn of her head. I almost laughed as the same crease appeared in between her eyebrows, as she looked at the amount of clothing she had gotten. She had also picked some things out for herself; pale colors, the colors my family wore to off set our pale skin. The clothes were simple as ever, though I did catch a blouse that was deep blue; the color I loved on her. She pushed her way to the register, where the teenage male choked up as he took her in. I shook my head and held in a laugh as I watched his hands shake and his voice quiver as he spoke to her.

Bella bit her lip, in effort to conceal her amusement. She then whipped out a black credit card. When had she gotten that? There was a certain money amount that you had to have in order to get a card like that. I knew, I had one myself.

Bella easily carried the bags in one hand and pushed the stroller with the other. She saw the rain and raced through it again, getting the infants into the car faster than any human would ever be able to. She sniffed the air then, trying to find a scent. I was down wind of her so she didn't get my scent. She knew though someone was watching her because she sped up, trying to get in the car. I quickly hid behind a SUV, trying to be close and not get caught.

Bella noticed me though. "Edward," Her choked voice called out. I had no choice now. I stood up and faced her. I watched the emotion play on her face. Shock, surprise, pain, anger and…longing. I sighed and walked towards her, shoving my hands in my hoodie. I knew I looked pretty bad. I hadn't hunted in over two weeks.

We met at the back of the car. Her face was so beautiful. How I had missed her. She gazed into my eyes and she slowly lifted her hand, a disbelieving look on her face. She slowly brushed her fingers against my cheek. Her hand was so different, yet her touch was the same.

Why was she touching me like this? To torture me? I let the surprise leak onto my face. She frowned a bit and then smiled as she crushed me in a hug, burying her face in my chest. Yes, she was torturing me. I didn't care. If I was going to have to live a hellish life without her, I was going to soak up everything that I could.

I wrapped my arms around her. I heard her breath deeply before she started to sob. Her entire body shook with the force of her tearless cries. I held her closer to me and pressed my cheek against the top of her head.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered into her hair. She turned and looked at me. She had missed me that much I could gather. Her mind was still quite, not a whisper of thought. I thought through her response to me. It had been almost a year since we had seen each other. When you had what we had, it was impossible to not show feelings. She missed me, that gave me hope. But I kept waiting for the hate, the anger that would come.

"You're here." She said, her bell-like voice subdued. I smiled at her. I got more hope from that sentence.

"Yes, I'm here." I was cut off by a loud wail from the back seat of Bella's car. Bella let go of me, rushing to open the door to check on her children. I went and stood behind Bella. She didn't notice me, she was far too busy.

Watching Bella being a mother to this little baby was amazing. I permitted myself one glance at the child. My eye went wide and my jaw dropped. This little baby girl, looked so familiar. There was Bella's chocolate brown eyes, but reddish brown hair covered her head; my hair. I saw bit and pieces of me on this little girl's face. I heard the sucking sound and looked over at the other baby. This one was a boy. His half lidded eyes couldn't hide the green that I saw. He had curly brown hair, but looking at his face was like looking in a mirror.

Bella finally noticed me and frowned at my shocked gaze. She waved a hand in front of me, but I was still just trying to process. Her hand lightly grazed my face and then suddenly she was holding my chin moving my slacked jaw up and down, adding her words, imitating my voice

"Bella, are these my children?" she asked, her voice deep. She let go of my face and placed her hand on the boy.

"Why yes, they are Edward." She said, her voice full of motherly love. "This is Noah Cullen," she smiled and brushed her free hand against the little girl's face. "and this is Sadie Cullen." The smile that overtook her face was breathtaking. I couldn't help but smile myself at hearing the babies, my babies, last names.

Bella turned to look at me, relived at the smile on my face. I brushed her hair away from her face; I had gone so long without seeing it.

"They're just as beautiful as you are." I said and Bella leaned into my touch.

"More like you, I think." Her voice was soft. Sadie was finished eating and Bella carefully lifted her out of her carrier to pat her on the back. A small burp and some spit up came out of her mouth. Bella cleaned Sadie's face and buckled her back in. She closed the door and turned to face me, our bodies almost touching.

Then she asked the most wonderful question.

"Do you want to come over?" She asked, pleading with her eyes. I nodded and automatically started going to the driver's side. I felt myself being pulled back and I looked at Bella who was smirking.

"I'm driving." She stated simply. I merely smiled and climbed into the passenger's seat. Bella got in and started the drive to her house. I could tell by the look on her face that she had many questions, but she remained quiet.

She let me take her hand and I moved senseless patterns on her palm. I noticed how fast we were going. It was so different to be with Bella, her driving at nearly a hundred miles per hour. My law-abiding, cautious driver had turned into a speed demon…I loved it.

Soon she pulled up in front of her house, her truck still sitting in its regular space. She pulled into the space next to it and smiled at me before getting out of the car.

I grabbed all the shopping bags out of the trunk while Bella had both baby carriers. We both entered the house that never changed. Everything was the same. Bella went up the stairs and I followed her. I quickly set the bags down and joined her in the nursery. She was currently changing Noah's diaper and I cringed. Bella laughed and beckoned me over. I stood next to her.

"You have a lot to catch up on." She explained. She showed me how to change the diaper, which seemed easy enough. She laid Noah in his crib and I hesitantly picked up Sadie. She studied me, her eyes looking me over. I held her for a minute when finally she smiled. I chuckled and laid her down on the changing table. I held my breath. I did exactly what Bella had done, completing the job in a matter of seconds. I handed her off to Bella, who smiled and laid the baby next to her brother.

I saw the question in Bella's eyes.

"Time to talk," I stated. She grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers, and led me to what was now her room. I had only been in Charlie's room twice, but I could easily pick out the differences. There was a different bed; this one was full sized with a dark blue comforter, the old quilt folded up at the end of the bed.

Bella scooted to the middle of the bed, folding her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. I sat on the edge, facing her.

"So," she broke the looming silence. "What have you been up to the past year?" She tired to keep her tone light, but there was that burning curiosity.

I composed my face. "Nothing of consequence," I lied. I had been hunting Victoria until I lost her trail.

"Liar," my dark haired angel breathed. "What were you really doing?" Her golden gaze burned me.

"Hunting," I told her, a little bit closer to the truth. She eyed me, once again not believing me. I sighed. "Tracking," I admitted.

"Who?"

"Victoria," at the same time our lips both curled back and I heard a low growling in Bella's throat. "Has something happened?" Bella looked like she was debating, biting her lip. She finally threw herself at me, crushing herself to me.

"She's here, Edward." She whispered. I placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

"How long," I growled. Bella shrugged.

"A couple of months. She came here, to the house, a couple of weeks ago." Bella told me. My fist clenched and the anger swelled in me. I was so stupid! I had followed that false lead and Victoria had come here, to the place I was trying to keep her from.

Bella's hands were suddenly on my face. "It's okay. The wolves have been looking out for us." That one threw me.

"Wolves?" I questioned.

"Yea, you know, down at La Push. The werewolves." She stated and then it clicked. The wolves, the werewolves. Carlisle and I had believed the line had died out with Ephraim Black. Obviously, the gene was handed down. Why would they change? Did Bella really just have the knack for drawing out the supernatural?

"They've been running by the house when they make their rounds. They almost had her, but she got away. She seems to have a knack for that." Bella told me. Well at least those dogs were trying.

"I'll take care of her, they won't need to worry about it." I said, not looking at her. Suddenly Bella was gripping my jacket, panic in her eyes.

"You're not leaving," her voice was ice and stone.

"I have to stop Victoria. I have to make Sadie and Noah safe." I told her, my hands holding her face.

"No! I would rather have you here, with me." She whispered the last part, her eyes dropping. "Why did you leave me, Edward?" I felt a sharp pain in my chest when I heard how agonized her voice was.

"I had to." I told her. She looked at me her eyes asking the question. "It…Bella, I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry for what I said that day." I looked away and took a breath. "I was…scared that if I kept you so close to my world, that you…that something would happen to you. Every minute, every second, that we were together, your life was at risk. You deserved a normal life."

"All I ever wanted, was you. My life had never been normal. Dreadfully boring, yes, but never normal." Bella said. She got up and crawled back to the middle of the bed where she laid down, curling into a ball. I laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I was so alone, Edward." She sobbed and I felt the knife twist. I held her closer.

"What happened? Tell me everything." I demanded. She sighed and started into her tale. I listened intently, getting angrier as she told me each detail. I did laugh a couple of times, especially when she told me she punched Lauren. I never thought Bella had it in her.

Bella finished her story. She watched me; the crease appeared in between her eyebrows again.

"I'm such an idiot." I stated simply. I brushed my hands over her face. "I left to protect you and yet, you seem to be in even more danger." I forced a laugh. "Still a danger magnet."

She smiled weakly. "Always," The silence was welcoming. I looked her face over, taking in all the similar differences. I tentatively kissed her forehead. I looked into her amber eyes only to fine them closed; she sighed in contentment. I smiled and placed another kiss on her nose, continuing on to both her cheeks, placing another one on her chin.

I looked at her mouth and placed a light kiss on the corner. Bella's mouth was suddenly covering mine. This kiss was so much different than the ones we had shared when she was human. I didn't have to worry about being careful. Our mouths moved together with familiarity.

No love was lost when we kissed; it was like I had never left. Soon the kiss became more than it ever had as our tongues met and Bella gasped.

I rolled us over so I was on top and Bella's leg hitched over my hip. Before things could go any further, two loud cries floated into the room. Bella and I were both in the room in a half second. Bella put Noah into my arms and she took Sadie.

"Noah needs fed," Bella told me as she tried to hush Sadie. I had seen Bella make a bottle but, I didn't know what to do. Of all the things that I knew, I didn't know how to make a bottle. Bella held one out to me, already made. I put the bottle full of nasty smelling formula near Noah's mouth. He eagerly started drinking.

"They eat, a lot." Bella told me, looking at my face. She bit her lip. "Edward do you know anything about half-human, half-vampire children?"

I shook my head. "No. As far I knew vampires couldn't have children, at all. But when has anything been impossible with us." I chuckled and Bella smiled.

"True."

"Humans rarely survive such…trysts with vampires." I looked down at Noah; he had almost finished the bottle off.

"I survived. Edward," Bella called to me, wanting me to look at her, which I did. "You-" if she could still blush, she would have been, "Do you ever regret _it_?"

I caught her meaning. "Never, what I regret is leaving you, leaving them." I stood in front of her and kissed her lightly on the lips. I rested my forehead against hers. "I'll never forgive myself."

"You came back though. That's what matters." She whispered. "And you're not leaving."

"Never," I whispered back.

**AN:_ Remember to check out the links! I have a cover made (which isn't that good and i'm making a new one) there are links to the outfits that i do and DO NOT describe. Some nifty extras, like what Noah and Sadie look like! (looking for new pictures of them too. If you find a picture that you think would work send me the link and i'll check it out!) THANKS!_ **

**Edward is back-FOR GOOD!! I promise. Y'all can kill me if I change it again. Hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Chapter 10 **

**Pocketful of Sunshine**

_There is this place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
There's only butterflies  
...__...  
__The sun's on my side  
Wave me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright_

_**Pocketful Of Sunshine- Natasha Bedingfield**_

As I laid snuggled up next to Edward, my mind drifted into a very happy place that I hadn't been to in so long. I was vaguely aware of Edward's fingers tracing circles on my bare back.

"What was it like?" He asked me. I turned to look up at him.

"What was what like?"

"Finding out you were pregnant," I could see the curiosity dancing in his amber eyes. I bit my lip, thinking back to that day so long ago.

"Its was the scariest thing," I told him, unsure of how to go about this without causing him pain. "I was so afraid of what my parents and people at school would think of me." I wasn't looking at him anymore; I looked past him, remembering. "I had never cried so much in one day. I was crushed with the news. Here was me, this broken, fragile teenage girl, pregnant. But then," I paused.

"Then..." He motioned for me to continue.

"Then," I said in a rush of air, "I realized that I still had a part of you. Even if I thought you didn't love me, you left something behind when you promised that it would be like you never existed. I still had proof that you had loved me." I considered my next words. "I don't want to say I was happy...but I was...relieved."

He raised an eyebrow. "Relieved?"

"I didn't really have a future anymore. I truly didn't. I had to live one day, one hour at a time. I couldn't handle thinking about the next year, or month. It was just too painful, knowing that I was going to be alone. But finding out about Sadie and Noah gave me a better, brighter future again. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, I don't know what you may have come back to Edward." I winced as I saw the pain on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I truly am." He buried his face I into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, wrapping my arms around him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You're back and that's all that matters." I comforted him. This was a major switch of roles. I made him look at me. I smiled and kissed him. "No more moping."

He half smiled. "No more, I promise." he leaned in to kiss me again. He pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at the confused look on his face. Then his expression changed.

"Ahh," He muttered as if he was finally understanding. He looked at me and smiled. "I can hear them."

"Really?" I asked, amazed.

He nodded. "It's pictures though. Their minds are still a bit young to form real coherent thoughts. It's just their wants and needs. Though their dreams are interesting."

I sat up quicky. "What do they dream of?"

"You," He stated simply. "You're their entire world. They love you so much." He mused.

"Aren't you there too?" I asked him. He smiled widely.

"Yes, but they aren't sure about me."

"They haven't known you long enough. But they already like you." He was their father, of course they would love him.

"Hmm, their waking up." He told me. I got out of bed and pulled on a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. Edward followed me by putting on his shirt and boxers.

"Three A.M. feeding." I explained to him as he followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I showed him how to make a bottle and he scoffed at the simple process. Then I set the bottles in a pan filled with water and started heating them.

"This is the hard part," I told him as I leaned against the counter. "Trying to make sure that the bottles aren't too hot or too cold. It's hard when all you are is cold." His arms were around me in an instant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know. You have nothing to apologize for. I have gauged that it takes about three minutes. When Angela was over I had her make the bottles. She had them in there for about three minutes and they were okay." I pulled the bottles out and handed one to Edward. "You have to hurry so that your body doesn't affect the bottle." We both were in the room within half second, a baby in each of our arms. Once again they sucked the bottles down greedily.

Sadie finished first and Edward was unsure of what to do next. Noah finished and I showed him how to burp them. Edward followed and was soon enough cringing at the little bit of spit up that came from Sadie. He was going to have to get used to this.

We laid them back in the crib and went back into my room. On the night stand, Edward's phone lit up and vibrated. He picked it up and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello Alice," He greeted. A high pitched voice flowed out of the phone. She spoke quickly, excited.

"Edward. Finally. I was waiting for the, erm, right moment to call you. How's Bella? When are you bringing her over? I want to see her. You will not be hogging her all to yourself."

I laughed at Alice's command and Edward rolled his eyes.

"We'll be over in a few hours. She's...why don't you talk to her yourself," he suggested, annoyed at his sister. He gave the phone to me and fell onto the bed as if suddenly exhausted.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! For some odd reason I haven't been able to see you very clearly. Which is probably a good thing, consider you and Edward were getting-" She was interrupted by a voice in the background.

"Getting it on!" The low voice proclaimed, followed by a smacking sound and an "Hey! What was that for?"

I let out an embarrassed laugh, "Tell Emmett he better start running."

"Anyways," Alice drew out the word, annoyed. "I'll see you in a little bit. I can only imagine what you look like. You've been going shopping on your own and I can only think of the tragedies you call outfits, that you've been wearing."

"Hey," I started but was cut off by Alice's tinkling voice.

"See you soon!" the line went dead. I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed.

"Stupid pixie." I grumbled as I climbed back into bed with Edward. I climbed into his arms and sighed.

"She means well," He laughed and I joined him.

"Would you like to kill Emmett or shall I?" I asked him jokingly. He smirked.

"I'll do it. It's been awhile since I did some damage to him." He smiled and I kissed him lightly. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. Before I could get too lost in Edward, a thought floated into my mind. I pulled away.

"Alice said that she couldn't see me very well." I thought for a moment. "And she didn't say anything about the babies. How could she have not seen them?" I looked at Edward. He was thinking.

"I'm not sure," He finally said.

"I'd thought that Rosalie and Emmett would have told her." I mused. I looked up Edward and saw the question in his eyes. I sighed. "Rosalie stopped by when I was still pregnant. She wanted to see if I was doing well without you. I think her feelings for me changed when she realized that I was pregnant with your children. She came to the hospital to see the twins and me. Emmett came too." I waited for his fury. But instead he sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Rosalie, the one who couldn't stand you," He smiled at me. "realized that I needed you. And she got to see my son and daughter before I did." He rolled his eyes. "Always having to out do everyone." We both laughed silently.

"She's has pictures. I don't have much from when we were at the hospital. Angela only had one throw-away camera." I snapped my fingers as I remembered. "I have pictures," I rushed downstairs and grabbed the two large photo albums. I was back and sitting up next to Edward in less than two seconds. I handed the first of the two and he flipped the cover over. He inhaled and let the breath out slowly.

"Wow,"

"Yea, I went kind of crazy with the pictures." I bit my lower lip. I had taken too many pictures of Noah and Sadie. There was one of each of them doing everything. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to catch everything and I found everyone of their expressions so cute and so funny that I had to take a picture.

"They have a lot of your facial expressions. Especially Noah," I pointed to a picture of Noah when he was angry. "Look at that one."

Edward pouted. "I don't make that face." I flipped the page and pointed to one of Sadie making the same face as Edward's. "Well, maybe I do." After Edward finished looking through both albums he took me into his arms again.

"So what time do they wake up," He asked, making a trial of kisses down my neck.

"Um, eight-ish." I replied, my breathing coming in short breaths.

"Perfect,"

As we pulled up to the large white house, I couldn't help but feel the nerves abounding in my stomach. It was like meeting them all over again. But this was my family, they were still the same. Well not all of them; Rosalie liked me now.

I smoothed my clothes down as I stepped out of the car.

"It's alright," Edward tried to calm my nerves. I lifted Noah out of his carseat, catching his hat that had fallen off, before it hit the ground. I put it back on him.

"I know," I took a large breath, taking in the fresh rain smell and the appealing scent of Noah. It always helped calm me. "Let's go." Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist and we walked into the large white house.

Waiting for us was the welcoming party, literally. There was a huge banner that read, "Welcome Home!" and standing in front of it was the family that I hadn't seen for so long. All of them had huge smiles on their faces. Esme rushed forward and hugged me. She pulled away and eyed Noah.

"He's beautiful." I held him out to her and she carefully took him into her arms. She cradlef him and Noah tried to grab her earrings. She laughed and shook her to greet me was Carlisle. He hugged me and looked me over.

"Remarkable," He breathed. "We'll have to talk later." I nodded and was suddenly being crushed.

"Hello Emmett," I laughed. His laughter boomed and he release me. I landed lightly on my feet only to be crushed again.

"I've missed you!" Alice cried. She looked me over, but not in the same way Carlisle had. "Ugh! A shopping trip is amust!" She walked back over to Jasper, beside herself. I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosalie walked over to Edward and carefully plucked Sadie out of his arms. She smiled at him and then walked over to me. She hugged me with one arm and then went to coo over Sadie. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him and looked out at the only family that I had ever had.

Carlisle and Esme, along with Emmett were with Noah and Alice was trying to persuade Jasper that he was okay to sit next to her and look at Sadie.

"It's good to be home," I whispered and they all looked up at me, smiling.

"It's wonderful to finally have you both back," Carlisle smiled.

"And with two more additions. What are their full names?" Esme asked.

Edward answered. "Noah Charles and Sadie Elizabeth Cullen," He smiled proudly.

"I like the number ten," Emmett chuckled and everyone else joined him. They all went back to admiring the only infants that will ever be in the Cullen family.

Finally, my family was complete.

**HI!! So i know this is a short chapter, but it just ended there. Anymore and it would have been dragging. So i hope you all enjoy and y'all have the right to kill me for not updating for nearly TWO months. Someone slap me or something! So i went to the midnight showing of the Twilight Movie!! I am so totally pleased. I wanted to stay and watch it again. I hope y'all enjoyed or (if you haven't gone yet) will enjoy it! I did! **


	11. Lucky Star

**Chapter 12**

**Lucky Star**

_But I remember  
You always said it could be great  
And I knew it could be  
Well there's a way you look at things  
That no one needs to know but you  
And you'd shout it with me  
Like every time the leaves would fall  
You promised me that they'd be back again  
And I believed in you_

_**Lucky Star- The Goo Goo Dolls **_

"I can't believe it," I whispered to Edward as I lay in his arms. We were in our bed after another wonderful night. The gray light was starting to creep in.

"I know," his arms tightened around me and I placed a kiss on his neck. He chuckled, "We have to get out of bed,"

"They'll be waking up soon," I finished for him. We both, unwillingly, got out of bed. Edward dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light gray, button-up shirt. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he quickly tied his tennis shoes.

I tore my eyes away from him. Even after four years, I still couldn't get enough of him.

I shook my head and looked to my closet to find my own outfit. I would be seeing Alice later on today so I went for something she would approve of, so she wouldn't go out and spend ridiculous amounts of money on clothes I didn't need.

After putting on a bra and underwear set that Edward just couldn't take his eyes off of, I slipped into light blue, cotton top with red and white pinstripes and a dark blue band beneath the bust and on the hem, over which I put on a gray cashmere sweater that I left opened. My jeans were simple and I finished off my ensemble with a pair of blue Converse, just to annoy Alice. I put my long hair into a low, side ponytail.

Edward went to start breakfast as I went to wake Noah and Sadie. I quietly opened their bedroom door and stood in the doorway for a moment.

Noah was in a peaceful sleep, curled up on his side, his blankets wrapped around him tightly. Sadie was a different story. She was sprawled out everywhere, her blankets twisted and partially on the floor. She mumbled something incoherent, one of my unfortunate human traits that she had gained.

I smiled and walked over to Noah, kneeling beside him. I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Noah," His eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin', Mommy," He yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes. He was so easy going but also very shy and quiet. He was also the little helper. "Want me to wake up Sadie?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead again. "Daddy's making breakfast," His eyes brightened and he scrambled out of his bed and rushed over to Sadie.

"Sadie," He shook her gently. She mumbled and rolled onto her side. I went over to their shared closet and pulled out their outfits. For Noah, I got him a dark gray, long sleeve shirt and jeans along with a khaki raincoat. Sadie was always hard to pick out an outfit for. She liked to change her mind a million times. So for her, I got a dark blue, baby doll, long sleeve top and jeans with a dark blue raincoat. They both wore Converse, they picked them out.

Noah tried again, only to get a grunt as Sadie pulled the blankets over her head. Noah sighed and pulled the blanket back. He placed a small hand on her face and he was quiet but intensely focused for a minute. Suddenly Sadie's eyes shot open.

"Really?" she asked him and he nodded. She jumped out of bed and raced over to me, wrapping her small arms around me. "Hi, Mommy," she smiled brightly. "Is Daddy really making breakfast?" I nodded and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You two better hurry up," I pushed her towards the door and they both raced down stairs. I sighed and started making their beds.

Everyday, Edward and I worried about our half-vampire children. They aged normally, yes, but their mental capacities were beyond their four years. They could talk to each other and Edward telepathically, but they could also very easily block him out, as well. As we discovered several months ago, a week after their fourth birthday, Sadie could move things with her mind. It was only small things though, such as a doll or a book, but the older she got, she probably would be able to control bigger objects.

Noah's ability was a little more… well more. He could put a thought into your head and make you think what he wanted too. He had no effect on me, of course. He didn't even like to use his power, reasoning that it was wrong to control others.

They also soaked up information like sponges. They were well beyond the regular intellect of a normal four year old, which made me worry about what would happen at school. This is why we, Edward and I along with Carlisle's advice, decided to do preschool, to see if they would fit in, intellectually.

I tidied up their room and then went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Edward was placing chocolate chip pancakes onto their plates. They loved when Edward made breakfast because he would steer away from the usual whole grain and healthy meals I served. With Edward, they got sugary goodness.

They dug into the meal and Edward turned to pour more batter onto the griddle. I kissed his cheek and went to pour glasses of milk for Noah and Sadie. Their eyes were on their food, but they would look at each other as they chewed, gazes intent. They were talking about something.

"Noah, Sadie," I set the jug of milk on the table. "Anything you'd like to share with Mommy and Daddy?" They cast a glance at each other; Sadie nodded.

"We were just thinking about school," Noah started. "What if they other kids don't like us 'cause we're different?" This surprised me and I looked back at Edward, who looked equally as shocked.

_Help,_ I mouthed to Edward, who stepped away from the stove and placed a hand on each of them. Even though, they were far ahead mentally, emotionally they were still four.

"You two are different, but not in a bad way. You're very special." He told them.

"But you and Momma said that we can't use our powers besides talking to each other, when we are at school," Sadie looked down at her plate. "If they aren't a bad thing, then why can't we use them?"

Edward sighed sadly. "Because, other people don't understand just how very special you are. They would be…jealous of what you and your brother have, Sadie."

"Really?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"Yes," He looked over at Noah. "Are you okay," Noah bit his lip and then stared intently at Edward, cocking his head to the side. They talked silently for a moment and then Noah smiled.

"Okay, Daddy." He started eating his pancakes again. Sadie and I exchanged a look. She shrugged.

"Boys," She sighed and then started eating again. She made me smile and I went over to Edward who flipped the pancakes.

"What did he ask," I leaned against the counter and looked up at Edward. I kept my voice low.

"What he was to do if they started making fun of Sadie and him," I frowned but Edward smiled. "I told him to tell them that they'll have to deal with his uncle Emmett." We both laughed and took note of Edward's nearly black eyes, mine couldn't have been any better.

"We have to hunt," I told him. He nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow." I nodded and his leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away, but I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, crashing my lips to his. His hands landed on my waist as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

"Daddy," Sadie whined, causing us to breakaway and look at her. Her nose was wrinkled. "Is there anymore pancakes?"

"Of course," He flipped the pancakes off the griddle and on to a plate. I quickly cut the pancakes into smaller bite size pieces and then put some onto Sadie's plate and then Noah who also wanted more.

"After this, you two have to get washed up and dressed." I started cleaning up the kitchen, putting away the pancake mix. "We are going to see the family." They cheered and handed their plates to me. I washed them quickly as Edward led them up to stairs. After I finished the kitchen, I went upstairs to see how Edward was faring.

He was tying Noah's shoes as Sadie tried to pull her hair into a clip. I took the clip from her and pulled it back.

"Thanks Mommy," She smiled and I kissed her head.

"Get your backpack," She grabbed her blue backpack from where we had set it the night before. She slung it on over her raincoat and went to stand next to Noah who was by the door. They were both so beautiful. They had changed so much from when they were babies. Noah's hair was darker, browner, like my hair, though his eyes remained a startling green. His face was still Edward's but there was a tiny hint of my smile in his. Sadie's hair was just as vibrant as Edward's and her eyes were an exact copy of my human eyes. Her face was still a perfect mix of ours; Edward's smile, but my cheekbones.

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him. "Are you ready to go?" He probably had sensed what I was thinking about.

"Yes," Sadie and Noah rushed down the stairs with Edward and me following. We grabbed our coats and then headed out to the car. Soon enough, Edward was parking in front of the white mansion. The twins were out of the car, a brand new Volvo, and were running up the stairs. Too eager to wait for them to open the door, Sadie turned the handle with her mind and they rushed inside.

We both laughed and got out of the car, walking to the front of it when Edward took me into his arms. He raised my left hand and kissed the ring that rested on my finger. He sighed.

"When are you going to marry me," He questioned, his eyes dark with sadness. He had proposed shortly after we had gotten back together.

"Soon, after Noah and Sadie get settled in school." I bit my lip. I didn't know what was stopping me from marrying Edward. I loved him; he was the father of my children. I wasn't scared of commitment, I was sure of it. But, here I was, making excuses to prolong the long awaited event.

I looked into Edward's eyes and knew that I would marry him, soon. I owed him that much and we both deserved it. Plus, Noah and Sadie would be comforted with the fact that their parents were married.

"I promise, very soon. I'll talk to Alice, today." I told him, kissing his nose.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. I nodded and kissed him on the lips, then pulling him into the house. Before we could get far, he picked me up and kissed me. "Thank you," He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I breathed.

He chuckled. "I know," I laughed with him. "Let's go," He put me down and led me into the house. The moment we entered, Alice crushed me into a hug.

"Here comes the bride," she sang. "Don't worry, I'll plan everything!" I wanted to groan, but I smiled instead. She rolled her eyes and released me. I looked around, but didn't see Noah and Sadie.

"Noah's upstairs, with Jasper and Sadie is talking to Esme, in the kitchen. " Edward told me. Noah usually spent his time with Jasper. They were both quiet, studious. Also, Noah's steady, calm emotions made Jasper more comfortable around him. Sadie was all over the place. Sometimes she was with Alice and Rose, playing dress up or dolls. She played hide and go seek with Emmett and always asked questions of Carlisle. When she was with Esme, she usually did something creative. Once in awhile she would spend more time with Jasper because she enjoyed the way he read books to her, making her excited, happy and sad all in the same book.

I kissed Edward's cheek and turned towards the kitchen. Sadie was sitting on one of the stools, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Grandma," Sadie asked innocently as she colored. "Can I have some chocolate milk?" She pouted when Esme turned around, not knowing I was behind her.

"Sadie Elizabeth," She turned around and then smiled.

"Mommy," she held up her coloring book. "Look, I colored you a picture." She was trying to be cute and not get in trouble.

"You just had a big breakfast that Daddy made," I told her. She frowned and nodded. "You can ask Grandma for some apple juice," I countered. She debated for a moment then turned back to Esme.

"Can I have some apple juice, please?" She asked, dejected. Esme smiled and had a glass in front of her in a second.

She kissed the top of Sadie's head. "Anything else, darling?"

"No, thanks Grandma," Sadie took a sip and went back to her coloring. Esme turned to me and embraced me.

"Hey Mom," I hugged her back and then released her. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm starting a new project," She wiped at a counter that was spotless.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued. Esme always found the most interesting things to do, which I sometimes helped her with.

"There's a house in Hawaii, which I'm going to be fixing up." She told me. I could feel my jaw drop.

"Hawaii?" I questioned. She nodded and laughed.

"Hilo, Hawaii. It's one of the rainiest and cloudiest places in America, right after here of course." She picked up Sadie's now empty glass and put it in the dishwasher. I focused my hearing upstairs and heard Carlisle telling Edward. This was going to be a major discussion for us. Would we stay, or would we follow?

"Wow," That was all I could say. It would help take the edge off of the threat that was still to come. Victoria still hadn't made good on her promise to make Edward and I suffer. I wrapped my arms around Sadie and buried my face in her soft hair.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "That tickled." She turned and looked up at me. "I love you, too." I picked her up and hugged her. Esme smiled and I winked at her, walking back into the living room. Edward was already there with Noah in his arms. He moved him so that Noah rested on his left hip. Edward wrapped his open arm around Sadie and me.

"We better get them to school," He told me, kissing my lips lightly. Noah patted my check, resting his hand there.

"Its okay, Mommy." He picked up emotions so easily.

"Thanks, baby." I kissed the palm of his hand and then helped Sadie into her coat. Everyone was at the door when we getting ready to leave.

"Why don't all of you, come with us," Sadie suggested. She had put on her pleading face.

"We would love too, but there is too many of us." Carlisle told her. She pouted even more, trying to win him over. She knew that the decision rested on Carlisle.

He sighed and bowed under the force of her gaze. "I'm sure we'd all be fine." Smiles broke out on everyone's face and they followed us out of the house and to their respective cars.

"Mommy, can I ride with Aunt Rose?" Sadie tugged on my hand.

"Go ahead," I pushed her in the direction of the garage. She ran off, much faster than any normal child. Noah stuck close to Edward's side, grabbing my hand. He liked when Sadie was away because he didn't have to share the attention with her. Sadie loved the limelight and did just about anything to stay in the light, even if it meant getting in trouble.

"Are you excited," Edward asked him, peering down at Noah.

He shrugged. "Sure," I buckled him up and we started the drive to the preschool. We stuck out of course. Three expensive, shiny cars speeding down the slick highway. I could feel the excitement building, but also immense sadness. My children were growing up, with futures that we still weren't entirely sure of.

Dropping them off was quite the sight. Many people gawked at the rarely seen Cullen-Hales, but hurried inside. The preschool was in the basement of the elementary school.

"Alright, say goodbye." Edward told Sadie and Noah who hugged and kissed all of them. There were hushed statements of "Have a good day" and "Don't worry, it'll be fine". They all stood in a line, waving and smiling as Edward and I led the twins into the building.

"Be good and don't use your powers," Edward reminded both of them as he hugged them. After we hung up their coats and backpacks, I hugged them tightly.

"I love you," I kissed both of their foreheads.

_We love you, too Mommy._ The voices were inside my head and my eyes flew open in shock. Edward's eyes were wide, but we both remained composed. My eyes pricked with tears that would never come.

"Thank you," I hugged them each again and then went to the door. They headed over to their teacher who pinned a nametag on each of them. She led them over to the blocks were they played. I wanted to try something.

_Take care of each other,_ I directed the thought at them and they both looked up at me, smiling. They nodded and went back to playing. They always said that a mother's bond to her children were stronger than anything.

Edward and I held hands as we exited the warm building. The fresh air was welcoming after being around so many humans, though I wasn't really bothered. The family was gone so Edward and I drove home.

I went into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Edward stood in front of me.

"What are we going to do," I asked him. Victoria's words played in my head. _But you have weakness, two of them. When you least expect it, Bella, that's when it will happen._ My lips curled back and my hands clenched into fists.

"We could follow," He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hawaii would be very different," I mused. "Far away too. There would be a whole ocean between here and there."

"True. They can't stay for much longer. This is the longest Carlisle has pushed his age. Thirty-seven and the rest of us are pushing mid-twenties. I can't pull off that for long, and neither can you." He smiled crookedly, making me smile.

"I wouldn't want Noah and Sade away from them, anyways. They are so involved in their lives. They deserve a big family." I thought back to my own hazy human life, how I had always wished for a large family, to fill the emptiness.

"We're going," Edward tested.

I bit my lip. "We're going," I repeated and hugged him. I looked around, the same table with mismatched chairs that I had ate dinner at with my father. I was going to miss this house. Maybe in a hundred years or so, we could come back.

"I'm going to miss this house," Edward's dark eyes met mine. "So many memories." I thought back to one in particular. The memory of how Noah and Sadie were conceived. I giggled and Edward's eyes searched mine for the meaning behind my laughter. I pushed my body closer to his, wrapping my legs around his waist. He growled slightly at the contact. His hands gripped my hips and he kissed my neck.

"I was just thinking of…our first time." I breathed, tilting my head back.

"Good memory," He said between kisses. I nodded and brought his head up, crashing my lips to his. We didn't even make it to the bedroom.

Awhile later, as we picked our selves off the kitchen floor, tugging at our clothes, we smiled at each other.

"A new one to add to the list," Edward smirked. If I could of blushed, my entire face and neck would have been beat red. Early on, it was hard to control ourselves. Sometimes we happened to be in awkward places. The stairs, the car, a couple of public places; one time we happened to be grocery shopping, let's just say it ended with a broken sink in the women's bathroom and a crushed soap dispenser. Emmett still wouldn't let us live that one down.

"I thought we were getting better," I smoothed my hair back into its ponytail. I went into the laundry room and started a new load of Noah's clothes. Edward's arms were around me.

"We are getting better," He nuzzled my neck. "Some things just take practice, a lot of practice."

That time we made it to the bedroom.

Life became hectic after that. Noah and Sadie were excited about the move as was the family when we told them we would be coming.

On the last week in Forks was coming to a close, a taped off another box and looked around at the emptying house. A flood of sadness rushed through me. I could close my eyes and picture Charlie sitting in his chair, yelling as his favorite team scored. It was a bitter sweet memory.

As much as I would miss this house, and yes, even the town of Forks, I realized that this was part of my new life as a Cullen and as a vampire. This was the life I wanted and I was happy with it.

One thing I was not looking forward to was being in high school again. The story had to work so that we could stay as long as possible.

Sadie was now going to be Edward's little sister and Noah was going to be my nephew. They similarities were just too much for us to pretend that they were just adopted. I was going to be Bella Swan again along with Noah as a Swan too. I was afraid that the changes would be too much for my babies, but they accepted it and were excited to play make believe.

We hoped that, with Noah and Sadie aging, people would ask fewer questions. Thought Carlisle and Esme rolling into town with eight adopted kids was still going to draw eyes.

I walked through my home. Edward was out getting more boxes and the twins were at school. I drenched my self in memories. I walked into Noah and Sadie's room last. I smiled as I looked at the walls that I had painted and then at the floor where I easily spotted the loose floorboard where the truth was thrown at me, reminding me that Edward still loved me.

I would come back to this place. It would always be close to my heart.

"Hello, Hawaii,"

**AN: And this now concludes this season of, Doing This Alone. Haha. I had so much fun writing this. I thank all of you for your votes. They will help shape the sequel! Yes, there will be a sequel. Thanks also, for sticking with me through this crazy story and all my crazy changes. You guys rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll post something on here, letting you know when the sequel is up. **

**Thanks for everything,**

**Marie Pattin**


	12. EXTRAS

**Extras**

_Hey, everyone! I got some extras for you! I wasn't planning on posting these, but I felt like you guys needed something to tide you over until the sequel comes out. Enjoy!_

_This first extra is something I wrote, trying to figure out a pregnant Bella's moods. So enter, stage left: Mood Swings. _

**Mood Swings**

I found myself humming a nameless, sweet tune as I started my truck. It was late October and I was feeling very strange, not my usual numbness that I had built within myself. As I drove to Newton's for my after school shift, I started singing the tune out loud. The la's and dum's rounding it out.

Lately, my mood had been all over the place. I couldn't control my emotions which led to my friends being very confused. Even though my moods were all over the place, a never-ending sadness stuck with me.

Had it only been several weeks since my life had ended, since everything that I loved had disappeared out of my life?

The tune faded out of my voice as the depression consumed me. By the time I reached Newton's, pain was snarling in my chest. I took several deep breaths and pushed away all my thoughts, wrapping my arm around myself chest in an effort to help hold myself together.

I ended up being fifteen minutes late because I couldn't get myself together.

I put on the ugly, orange vest and stood by the cash register. Mike was already there, stocking the shelves. He waved to me, smiling. I could barely give him a smile back. I saw the frown on his face before I turned away, sighing.

Today was going to be a slow day.

_The next extra is morning sickness. Of course, a lot of these first trimester symptoms are not in Doing This Alone because by the time Bella figures out she's pregnant, she is just leaving her first trimester and entering her second. Poor Bella, she had all the signs, but her pain blinded her from the truth. _

**Sick in the Morning**

I flung out of my bed, holding a hand over my mouth as I raced to the bathroom. I made it just in time as the little dinner I had had last night, revisited me. Why couldn't I kick this stomach bug? It had been going on for several weeks. The odd thing was, I didn't have a fever, running nose, coughing, or anything else. I just threw up everyday.

Once the nausea had passed, I stood up and flushed the toilet. I brushed my teeth, ridding my mouth of the unpleasant taste of vomit. This had to let up.

I carefully dressed for school, the button on my jeans didn't want to button. But, I succeed and it buttoned. Maybe I had shrunk them in the last load of laundry I had done. I shrugged and went down to the kitchen. Charlie was gone. He was gone a lot, nowadays. Either working or fishing, hardly ever did he come home early.

I grabbed some saltines and ate the carefully, not wanting to upset my stomach anymore. I drained a glass of water and headed out for my truck. I wasn't watching the time, so I ended up being several minutes late to class. The teacher gave me a fleeting glance as I tripped my way to my desk.

First period ended and I made my way to second, not talking to anyone, not even looking up. Suddenly, I felt the strange sensation in my stomach as it readied itself to relive its contents.

I hurried into the nearest restroom and bent over one of the toilets. I starting dry heaving since there was nothing left in my stomach. I cried. It took longer for this wave of nausea to pass, but finally it did. I picked myself off the floor and carried tried body to the nurse's station. She glanced up from her book and hurried over to me.

"Bella, dear," She pressed her hand to my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well," I told her. She removed her hand and pointed at a chair. I sat down and she bustled around the tiny office. She came over to me with a thermometer, sticking it under my tongue.

"Hm," She sighed as she looked at it when it had started beeping. "You're temperate is normal. What happened?"

"I threw up," I told her standing. "I would just like to go home and rest," She looked me over, pondering, and then nodded. Soon, I was out of there and on my way home. I planned on getting back into my pajamas and lying down. What was up with me?

_Next is Bella's first craving. Oh lordy! Somebody give the woman her damn food! _

**Hungering for Something Strange**

As I walked through the grocery store, stocking up for the next week, I ignored the pointed glances at me. People thought I didn't see the looks of pity that they sent me. They thought I didn't hear them saying 'Poor girl. Horrible how he left,'

Well, I heard every, single word and I tried not to give into the pain that wanted to consume me.

I passed through the frozen food section, picking up some vegetables, when I passed the ice cream. I usually didn't eat it, but for some reason it appealed to me greatly. I scanned the different types of flavors and brands. I finally settled on ice cream sandwiches. I grabbed a box and then grabbed another, having a strange feeling that I would want more than just the twelve that came in a box.

I continued to shop, but I just couldn't ignore the nagging in the stomach for me to eat one of the ice cream sandwiches. I ripped over one of the boxes and started eating. It tasted so good and it completely satisfied me, for now anyways.

The odd looks on people's faces didn't escape me unnoticed. I paid for my things and loaded them into my truck. I brought the box of sandwiches up to the front with me. I ate all the way home.

After I finished off the first box, my intense craving faded, leaving me happy.

I sat on my bed and reflected on my very odd day.

_The last extra, for now, is Bella finally putting two and two together. Yes, the epic moment when Bella finally considers pregnancy as an answer. _

**Not So Impossible**

I stared at my calendar, slowly counting the days in my head, over and over. How could I have missed this? Three periods had escaped my notice. I was never late and my period had never suddenly vanished for months with out a good explanation.

"Shit," I held my head in my hands, trying to figure out where it was? I racked my brain for a decent answer, but none came to mind. Maybe I could check the 'Lost and Found' box? I let out a dry, forced laugh.

I crossed my arms across my stomach, hand brushing across it. My brow furrowed as I felt the slight pouch there. Well that was odd. I had gained weight. What else had happened that I didn't notice?

I groaned, angry at myself. How could I have been so oblivious to everything?

Suddenly, a thought hit me. I shook my head. "No, that's not possible," I told myself. I couldn't be…pregnant, could I? The only person I had slept with was not physically capable of procreating. But, everything fit; the sickness, the weight gain, the…cravings. Speaking of cravings, I stood up and went to the kitchen where I started munching on another ice cream sandwich.

"Pregnant," I mused. I noticed the sandwich in my shaky hand. It slipped from my hand and onto the floor as I grabbed my keys and jumped into my truck, staring the hour drive to Port Angeles. It had settled on me and I had to found out.

I had to know.

_There you go, the extras. Hope you enjoyed! REMEMBER: To check out my new website! Check there for all updates and notes and links and everything on this story and all of my other ones. Link on my profile!  
_


	13. Sequel Posted!

**The sequel has been posted!!! It's called Dreaming All Alone! GO AND READ IT! HOLY CHEESE NIPS!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Marie Pattin  
**


End file.
